The Reason
by johngirlwalton
Summary: Kurt gets a message, and Dave gets a new life. rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

A/N: This is just a one shot, that got stuck in my head. It's dedicated to my sis Kat, who got this song stuck in my head. Hope you enjoy. I am more than halfway done with the last chapter of Fubar, and will post it and the epilogue hopefully within the next day. The song Is called The Reason, by Hoobastank, and will be in bold and italics.

DK

It was Friday, they would all know by Monday. His father wasn't exactly the biggest guy in the world, Dave had gotten most of his height from his mothers side, but his dad has a big booming voice. Dave was partly in shock, and part of him felt free. He just had one thing left to do, then he could be done, and he would be truly free.

KH

**Beep**, **Beep Beep**, his hand lashes out sending the alarm clock across the room. _UGH _ he thought he had turned off the alarm last night. The week had been grueling at Dalton, Mid terms were nothing mild at the prestigious school. Letting out a sigh of relief that he was done for now, he gets up and follows the smell of coffee. The pot was an automatic, and it seems he's the only one up at this un godly hour of 6 am on a Saturday. He walks to the front door, as he bends down to grab the morning paper, he sees something taped to the front door. His breath catches in his throat, and he feels sick to his stomach, he knows who left it here, by the one word scrawled on the front. FANCY.

DK Friday Evening

He sits on his bed, and stares around the only bedroom, he has ever known. This house his home, and marveled how in just the space of a few hours that feeling of belonging at least one place in this world could be wiped away. The posters on his wall, that were at least four years old. The peeling green wall paper, pulling up at one corner. The floor board by his bed that creaks, as he steps on it every night before climbing into his bed. Ah his bed, he would miss it the most. The place where he allowed himself to dream, of a fashionista. The place where he cried after the kiss, when the waves of shame, and rejection washed over him. He pretended to be dumb. He should have tried out for the theater department. He was one hell of an actor, fooling everybody but himself. He knew the rejection was not only because, _He wasn't his type, _but that Dave had taken all his own hurt and shame out on the one he had wanted. Even if he had looked like Hudson, Kurt wouldn't have wanted an ass like him. That boat had sailed, and he had fucked up so bad that Kurt would never forgive him. He still owed him an apology. He owed so many people apologies.

He could still hear his mom_, _softly crying downstairs_. She blamed herself, told him not to worry. She would talk to his dad, work it out. She still loved him. To just stay in his room, that she was so sorry about invading his privacy, that she should have made him do his own spring cleaning. That his dad was just in shock. That he would come to his senses. That she should have known better, than go through a teenage boys closet. _

He laughed a little out loud, a sad self depreciating sound escaping his lips. The closet, where Dave and all his secrets came spilling out of.

KH

Curiosity, got the better of him, as his hand reaches out and pulls the brown envelope down. His coffee forgotten on the table, he goes back to his room. He doesn't want to really hide, from anyone, but he also doesn't want to upset his dad. As he sits on his bed, he hesitantly opens the envelope, almost expecting something to jump out at him. All the package contains is a disk, and a piece of paper. Slowly opening the latter, he felt his eyes water at the two words inside, they were something he thought he would never get.

_**I'm Sorry.**_

DK Friday Afternoon

Friday, the best day of the week. The end to another hell week at school. Another week of fake smiles, fake conversations. How sad that he had made it through all these years of school, and had countless friends, and buddies and not a single one knew who Dave Karofsky was. Most of the time he just did his best to keep busy, not let himself think about how lonely he really was. Not even his family knew him. Until now.

He enters his room to find his mother in full cleaning mode. She was has on a dust mask, and gloves, he would have laughed if not for the expression of shock she wore, as she turns to face him.

Mrs K, shaking she ask, " Dave,...please... What is this?"

His stomach dropping, as he views what his mom is holding, his mouth dry and he can't think up a lie this time. Just then his dad walks in, and Dave wants to run away.

Paul K, he was going to ask what was for dinner, when he saw the shocked look on his wife's face, and Dave's evident shame. " What's going on?" silence, " Dave you haven't been in trouble at school again have you?" silence his only answer, Then he sees what his wife is holding, a shoe box open. He steps forward and looks inside.

KH

He feels silly for tearing up over the note. Even if it didn't make things right, it was still needed. Then he remembers the disk, and slips it into his laptop. Then he allows himself to let the tears fall as he watches the boy on the screen.

The disk

DK, " Well hopefully you are watching this and you didn't throw it in the trash. I would understand if you did." sighing. "Well I should start off by saying I'm sorry again, I know the words are inadequate, and yes Fancy, I know some big words." small smile.

" Hopefully I wont make your ears bleed, but Mr Shue, said I have some talent. Hopefully he was being honest." then he bends down and picks up a guitar, " Well anyway here it goes."

He starts of strumming, and Kurt is honestly in shock as Dave's rich, smooth voice flows out of his little speakers.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**there's many things I wish I didn't do**_

_**But I continue learning**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**and so I have to say before I go**_

_**that I just want you to know.**_

DK Friday afternoon

He feels his lunch, hovering at the back of his throat, as he watches his father move forward and grab the box. He can see the truth dawning on his dads face. Yeah he got the brains from that side.

_**I've found a reason for me **_

_**to change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**and the reason is you.**_

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

_**It's something I must live with everyday**_

_**And all the pain I put you through**_

_**I wish that I could take it all away**_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears**_

_**That's what I need you to hear.**_

The first thing his father throws in his face, is his one and only pilfered picture of Kurt. He had stolen it out of a scrapbook, Mercedes left behind in a shared class. The second was the wedding topper. It shatters as it crashes to the floor. Regret, comes over him, he had hoped to return that one day with an apology. The third is a pile of letters, love letters, he had written to fancy. The bottom of the box contained information, he had found on the Internet. Trevor Project and info, on how to come to terms with being gay.

KH

His arms wrapped around himself, still staring at the now blank screen. The song and message on repeat in his mind. He tries to get a grip on his emotions and find out how this makes him really feel.

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**And the reason is you**_

DK Friday afternoon

Paul K, quiet turns to Dave, " Get out."

DK, " Wh..at?"

Paul K, " You heard me, I want you out of my house."

Mrs K, " Wait, you can't do that, Paul he's our son."

Paul K, " I meant what I said, I don't want that in my house." Pointing at Dave.

DK, scared " Dad please don't do this."

Paul walks past his son, back facing the room as he stands in the doorway," You have till I get back to be gone." with that he leaves the home.

Dave just stares at his mom as she begins to cry. Watching her tears flow, his fear as usual turns to anger, and he chases after his father. He catches up to him as he is about to get into his car.

DK, " What the hell, how dare you pass judgement on me, for something I can't help."

Paul, now screaming, " Don't give my that bull shit, that you were born this way."

DK, screaming back, " Actually I was, you small minded asshole."

Paul, yelling " Don't talk to me that way, and no you weren't it's a fucking choice, and you chose wrong."

Dave could see his neighbors filing out of their houses, shit, he had more than a couple of classmates on his street. Quieter this time, " Please dad, don't do this."

Paul still yelling," You made your choice, and I've made mine, I will not have some queer for a son. Don't be here when I get back." with that he drives off. Dave watches as his neighbors with surprised faces, hurry back inside. Sure they are going straight to their phones, good old small town life, thriving on the latest gossip.

DK Late Friday Evening

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me **_

_**to change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**I've found a reason to show**_

_**A side of me you didn't know**_

_**A reason for all that I do**_

_**And the reason is you.**_

DK, looking into his laptop camera, " When you get this I'll be long gone Fancy, and no I don't mean I'm going to harm myself." sigh. " I wanted to say thanks for keeping my secret, but when I came back to school, you were gone. I wanted to then, but I didn't. I didn't think I could feel lower than knowing I had driven you away. I have you and your dad to thank for that. To see him and the way he cares for you, gave me hope. That someday I would be okay. Anyway, I told myself, that I would figure this stuff out." he pauses looking down at the floor. " I'm not sorry about the kiss though. That was the first time I was honest with myself." He looks back into the camera, " You can come back to school, I wont be there, actually I don't know where I'll be. My dad found out and well lets just say he's the opposite of your dad, told me to be out by time he gets home. And no I don't want your pity, I don't deserve it. I just wanted to give you this apology because you do deserve it. I guess that's all I got to say."

He stops the recording, ejects the disk out and bundles it up. He grabs his bag off his bed and quietly goes down the stairs. He wants to tell his mother goodbye, but he doesn't want another scene. He'll write her when he gets where ever he's going. He has 500 bucks he had been saving for a new gaming system and a full tank of gas. He'll be okay. He repeats this to himself as he passes the welcome to Ohio sign as he crosses over into Indiana.

KH

He's not sure how long he has been sitting and staring at the blank screen. He can hear the rest of his family moving around, and smell breakfast cooking. As he walks downstairs, Carole comes into view.

Carole, " Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt realizes although he feels a sadness somewhere deep in his chest, he's really okay, " I'm good." He's free.

A/N : Hope you all liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Reason continued

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Okay my one shot was well received so I am going to be adding some follow up chapters. Hope you all enjoy.

The Letter

Mom,

I'm writing instead of calling, because It's easier. I miss you so much, I don't think I can handle hearing your voice right now . I know you want me to come back, but I cant. Not right now. I'm okay, really. I wanted to get as far away as possible from Lima as I could. I ended up in Indy. It seems pretty nice for the most part, a lot bigger than I'm used to. I lucked out and got a job busing tables at a local restaurant, I even found a small apartment. I'm sending along with this letter some forms. I looked into attending summer classes at the local high school. They said I can transfer my credits and take night school in the fall. I just need your signature and see if you would help me get my records released from Mckinley. Please help me mom. I don't want to come back to Lima, and this way I wont be a loser the rest of my life. I love you mom.

David

What he left out of the letter.

He left out that he spent the first two weeks he was gone sleeping in his truck and washing up the best he could in rest stop sinks. He left out that Gas was so expensive that he was afraid of running out of money, before he could find a place to stay. This fear led him to eat every other day, usually off one of the various dollar menus. He left out that at night, he was scared. During the day, he could keep his fears at bay, but at night while laying scrunched on the seat of his truck, stomach growling from hunger they descended on him. The fear that someone would break into his truck and hurt him while he slept. The fear that he would have to return home, tail between his legs and face all the ridicule and pity. The fear that he would never belong anywhere. He also left out how he had gotten his job and place to live. He was caught, digging through the restaurant's nightly discards. The owner took pity on him, gave him a job and rented out the apartment above his garage to Dave. First month free.

The Reply

David,

I wish you would come home. I understand though. I miss you baby boy. I wish I could hear your voice. I know you have your phone, but it just goes straight to voice mail. I am going to keep the contract on it, so you can call me anytime you need to. Some of your friends have asked about you. You do have friends David. I even got a visit from that Hummel Boy. He wanted to know if I knew where you were, and how you were doing. I hadn't received your letter then. I am so proud of you for apologizing to him David. Coach Beiste has even called. Told me she misses her right guard. Also that Mr Shue, you told me about, has been calling at least once a week. Wants you to know, that Glee could really use your voice. I am sending those forms back signed. The records should be arriving soon. I am proud of you for not giving up on your education. I am working extra hours so I can get some time off soon. I would like to visit, and see how my son is living. Oh and I am sending a care package soon, with all your favorites. I am also sending you another surprise. I need to let you know, that I asked your father to leave. I don't know if we will be able to work this out or not. Just know that its not your fault. This is between your father and me. I love you David.

Mom

What she left out.

She left out, the stares and snickers behind her back. Whether they came while she was at work, the store or just getting her mail. She left out the two face neighbors who came by to check on her, only to feed their curiosity. She left out, the heated arguments with her husband, and the crippling depression she was suffering at the realization, that she had been married to someone for almost twenty years only to find out she never really knew the man. She left out her fear that she would lose her home without her husbands added income. She left out the call she got late one night, from a ruff voice, calling her son a fag. She left out that every night, she sleeps in her sons bed holding his baby blanket.

DK

He had fallen asleep the night before, holding the letter his mom sent . It's become his night time ritual. He lays in bed watching the dust motes float through the air as the sun climbs higher in the sky sending shoots of light across his bedroom. He's tired. The past week had been exhausting. He groans as he hears someone knocking on his door. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he makes his way to the door, he calls out, " Coming, hang on." As he opens the door, he's sure his jaw has dropped low enough to rest on the top of his foot.

The visitor, " Care package for one dumb ass who left his best friend behind, named Dave Karofsky."

DK, " Azimio"

A/N: For story purposes Dave turns 18 at the end of his Junior year. I am guessing that since Kurt is supposed to be older than Finn on the show, by a couple of months, and that Finn and Dave were in fifth grade together, that they are all juniors.


	3. Chapter 3

The Reason - Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

A/N: The story will jump back and forth, between different times and POV. Hope you all are still enjoying the story. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. The song will be bold and italic, He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother, by the Hollies.

_**The road is long**_

_**With many a winding turn**_

_**That leads us to who knows where**_

_**Who knows where**_

_**But I'm strong**_

_**Strong enough to carry him**_

_**He ain't heavy, he's my brother **_

Dave has been friends with Azimio Adams since grade school. They knew each others favorite foods, movies and pet peeves. Once upon a time they had told each other everything. In Middle school that changed. Azimio, continued to tell his best friend all, Dave began to lie to his. Until today he had thought his lies ruined everything.

Az, " Well are you just going to stand there man, or ya gonna let me in?"

DK , Smiles as he moves to the side, still to shocked to say something.

AZ, Looking around he sits the package on a worn and scarred coffee table. As he takes in the apartment just about everything looks worn and old, but clean. It looks like it was last decorated in 1975. " Nice place man, did you steal that couch from my grandpa?"

Dave smiles again, but it doesn't reach his eyes, " Beggars can't be choosers."

DK, " What are you doing here man?"

Az, " I don't know. I told your ma, I would drop this to you. I also thought I would punch you for leaving without a word. Hell dude I didn't know if I would see you again. Not cool."

DK, sighs, " I'm sorry AZ. Shit hit the fan and I had to bail."

AZ, " Yeah, I heard about that. It was all over school."

DK, " So you know about me?"

AZ, " yeah, but so what. Just means more fine ladies for me.

Dave lets out a breath, he didn't know he was holding. Then he feels stupid and sad. Hindsight is 20/20 and all that shit. If only he had given Az the credit he deserved. Things might not have gotten so out of hand if he had realized he could talk to somebody.

AZ, " what's up man? You look like your gonna barf."

DK, " Just feeling stupid. I thought you would hate me."

AZ, " Look Dave, your still you. I'm still me. It's all good. " Az looks down at the floor as his expression changes to a look of anguish." Sides dude, you took so long to contact your ma, that we thought something happened to you."

Dave sits down on the edge of the coffee table. Sorry for the pain he put his mom and friend through. " I'm sorry man,... Things just weren't good at first. I just had to get my bearings before I felt strong enough to call my mom."

AZ, " It's okay Dave. I'm just glad you're okay." Looking around the room, " Where's your TV?"

DK, " Don't have one. Can't afford cable even if I did."

AZ, " Well that sucks."

DK, " No kidding, but I guess I would rather have food than ESPN. I'm hoping to have a land line and internet soon. I gotta have a $150 deposit though."

AZ, " Dave, how long are you going to stay gone, it ain't the same without you."

DK, " I just can't go back, at least not right now. Sides I've already signed up for summer courses at Warren. "

AZ, " Man you could make up your stuff at McKinley."

DK, " I'm sorry Az. I just got to stay away . Sides I already promised Hummel, that I wouldn't be there."

AZ, " I don't know if he would care , not as long as you didn't go all creeper on him again." He laughs at his friends face, " Sides he had Merecdes ask if I had heard from you."

Dave didn't know what to say to that. Hummel showing concern for him. He wasn't gonna get his hopes up. Kurt had that prep school dude. He was just being nice. " When do you got to get back ?"

_**So on we go**_

_**His welfare is of my concern**_

_**No Burden is he to bear**_

_**We'll get there**_

_**For I know**_

_**He would not encumber me**_

_**He ain't heavy, he's my brother**_

_**If I'm laden at all**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Reason- The Poster

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee. If I did it would be called the Kurt and Dave show :D

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Hope you all are still enjoying the story. The song is in bold and italics. Runaway Train by Soul Asylum.

Dave has been gone two weeks.

_**Call you up in the middle of the night**_

_**Like a firefly without a light**_

_**You were there like a slow torch burning**_

_**I was a key that could use a little turning**_

DK

He's tired, scared and hungry. Sitting in the cab of his truck, his only illumination coming from his radio light. He wants his mom. Stomach growling, he spent the last of his money on gas yesterday. His last meal was three days ago. Between driving around town applying for jobs, and at night trying to find someplace to sleep that a security guard wont run him off, he burns through his gas quickly. Silently wishing he had gotten a shit box for his first car, instead of this gas eater. Currently he's sitting behind some mom and pop restaurant. The smell of cooking food drifts through his half opened window, causing his mouth to water. He flips open his phone, as he starts entering his mom's number he sees someone bringing out a tub full of scraps. He looks between the half eaten food, and his phone. He closes the latter.

KH

It was Friday night dinner for the Hudson-Hummel family. This evening found them gathered in a booth at Breadstix. Kurt has told no one except Dave's mother about the disc. It was too personal. The Wednesday after Dave had left, Kurt had gotten up the courage to go to the Karofsky house. He needed to know if Dave was okay. He should have been able to leave it be. He had his was hoping to get rid of the nagging bit of worry and sadness. It didn't work. _She hadn't_ _heard from her son yet_, _but she was still hopeful_. _Dave just needed to calm down_. _He would call soon_. At least that's what she thought. Exactly a week after he had visited Mrs, Karofsky he started seeing the posters. Everywhere he went there was Dave. Above his picture it said missing. Below it had a number, and when he was seen last.

_**So tired that I couldn't even sleep**_

_**So many secrets I couldn't keep**_

_**Promised myself I wouldn't weep**_

_**One more promise I couldn't keep**_

_**It seems no one can help me now**_

_**I'm in too deep**_

_**There's no way out**_

_**This time I have really led myself astray**_

_**Runaway train never going back**_

_**Wrong way on a one way track**_

_**seems like I should be getting somewhere**_

_**Somehow I'm neither here nor there**_

Right about the time Dave was at his lowest, and digging through scraps to find something decent to sate his hunger, the Hummel-Hudson family was receiving their food. They were all subdued tonight. Dave had been there to greet them as they entered the restaurant. Burt had been angry the first time he had seen a poster. All he Saw as the boy who had bullied his son, and ruined his honeymoon. He didn't want Kurt to be reminded every time he left the house of his torment. Then he met Mrs Karofsky. Parent to parent, he couldn't deny the woman when she asked to put a poster in his shop. She had confided in Burt, what had really happened that night . She complimented him on what a kind son he has, and asked him to thank Kurt again for inquiring about Dave. When he came home that night, he had questioned Kurt, and found out that Dave had apologized, but Kurt was still holding something back. He let it be.

_**Can you help me remember how to smile**_

_**Make it somehow all seem worthwhile**_

_**How on earth did I get so jaded**_

_**Life's mystery seems so faded**_

_**I can go where no one else can go**_

_**I know what no one else knows**_

_**Here I am just drownin' in the rain**_

_**With a ticket for a runaway train**_

_**Everything cut and dry**_

_**Day and night, earth and sky**_

_**Somehow I just don't believe it**_

DK

He almost got away with the keeping the illusion of his dignity. He found a few pieces of almost fresh bread, with a half eaten hamburger patty. Telling himself the whole time it wasn't that bad. Just tear off the parts that had teeth marks. Bringing the half eaten meat to his mouth, he jumps as a deep voice says, " Kid, don't eat that."

KH

The car ride was quiet on the way home. Usually they would watch some TV together or even play a board game, tonight everybody turned in early. Kurt went to his room, and began his nightly skin care routine. When he was done he began his other bedtime ritual. The disc was already in his laptop. Climbing into bed he puts in his ear buds, and turns on his side to face the screen, Dave is there again.

_**Bought a ticket for a runaway train**_

_**Like a madman laughin' at the rain**_

_**Little out of touch, little insane**_

_**Just easier than dealing with the pain**_

A/N : For those following Fubar, I should have the rest of it up for sure tomorrow. Sorry this story is so sad. I like happy endings in my fiction though. Real life sucks enough on it's own. Also I ship Karomel/Kurtofsky if you haven't figured that out already. I don't dislike Blaine, I just like Dave's story better, or at least the ones in my head. Night all.


	5. Home Is Where The Heart Is

The Reason- Home is Where the Heart Is

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**"Home is not where you live, but where they understand you." Christian Morganstern.**_

DK

It's been two months since he left home, when he gets the call from Azimio. According to his best friend, His mom was in danger of losing the house. Mrs Adams let it slip in front of her son, Dave's mom was barely making ends meet. The two women have been friends almost as long as their sons. His mother had come for a visit the weekend before and she never gave him a clue of how bad things were. _Yeah, he got the ability to act from that side_. _Hell he talks to her every night, and not one word. _ So Dave gets a second job. He spends his mornings at the restaurant, and his afternoons asleep. At night He works the grave yard shift stocking shelves at Meijer. Three paychecks later and he's on his way back to Lima after almost three months.

_**You can dream about it every now and then**_

_**But you can't go home again . **_

_**There's a blacktop road, a faded yellow center line**_

_**It can take you back to the place, but it can't take you back in time.**_

It's late in the afternoon on Friday, when he arrives in Lima. He's uneasy as he drives to his home. He grew up here, the buildings are familiar as he passes them, but they look wrong. He doesn't belong here, and he doesn't belong in Indy. Being back, brings all the insecurities to the surface. _One day I'll find home again._ The windows are down on his truck as he drives past the school, he can hear the marching band practicing. The breeze brings in the smell of fresh cut grass, and warm pavement. If _that Friday_ had went differently, he would be out for the summer. Football practice in the mornings, hanging with Az in the afternoon. The thoughts of what he has lost, cause a tightness in his chest. So many would of could of's. That night he ceased being a kid, forfeited his last year of innocence and became a man.

His mom's car is gone as he pulls into the driveway. When he reaches the door, the lock has been changed._ Shit_, he walks around the house hopping the fence. He may be a man now, but not that long ago he was a foolish teenager. One who occasionally sneaked out. He says a prayer as he climbs the tree outside his bedroom window, that it will be unlocked.

Of course he could call his mom, but if she's at work it would be twenty minutes before she gets there. As he reaches the top, it's his lucky day. Stepping into the room, he feels a little light headed. Every-thing's still there, just as he left it. The only thing different are the linens, they've been changed. Part of him , the foolish part, wishes he could just lay down on the bed, and hear his mother downstairs preparing dinner. He glances at the clock on his nightstand. His father would have been arriving home right about now. He doesn't even know where his dad calls home now. Most days he tries not to think of him. It hurts too much.

Hungry from his drive and impromptu climb, he goes down to the kitchen. The cabinets are almost bare. He pulls out a jar of peanut butter and a slice of bread. Grabbing a glass, he opens the fridge. It's just as bad. Sighing he closes the door. Deciding to make a grocery run, he leaves a note for his mom. Hopeful that she will be home before he gets back, not wanting to climb again.

The grocery store is almost empty at this time of day, and he's grateful for the small things. He really wanted to swing into town, drop some dough to his ma. Visit with the Adams and get the hell out of dodge. As he goes up and down the isles he places his mom's favorites in the cart. Checking out the steaks, thinking she could use a treat, he hears his voice. Hand stopping midair as he was placing the chosen rib-eyes in the cart. _It can't be, God's not that cruel._ Then he hears it again, a soft laughter. Then he speaks " No dad, you can't have bacon or Ham."

_God can kiss my ass, this shit blows._ Then he turns towards the voice. _Shit, Shit, Shit. _He takes off down the closest isle, and finds himself hiding behind a giant cardboard Keebler Elf. He can hear them getting closer. _Damn, they just had to come down this isle. If I make a break for it they will see me for sure. Be one with the Elf Dave, hell if I get any closer the fucker will be having my babies. Please just pass me already, ignore the creep practically humping a cardboard elf. Okay officially fuck you god, Finn wants some Keebler cookies. Asshole couldn't grab a bag of chips ahoy. Did I miss something God, pretty sure I didn't put ass kicking Burt Hummel style on my grocery list today. _" Karofsky"_Fuck, maybe I can just kick Hudson in the nards and run for it._ " Dave"_ No chance now, not with Fancy watching. Shit might as well get this over with._

FH, " Dude what are you doing?"

DK, Stepping out from the sign, " Shopping, what do ya think I'm doing?"

FH, " Well it looked like you were hugging that elf ."

Burt was still at the entrance to the Isle, " Hey who you guys talking to?"

DK, " Well, you found me out Hudson. I'm an elf lover, catch you all later." He turns quickly wanting to escape before they answer their dad.

Finn shakes his head, grabs his cookies and walks back to Burt.

FH, " It was Dave Karofsky."

Burt looks up , just in time to see Kurt run after Dave as he turns the corner out of sight.

A/N: The lyrics at the beginning are from the song ( You can't go home again, aka Flies on the butter)


	6. The Ember

The Reason-The Ember

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. They really are a great mood lifter. I have to say the first chapter of this story, is still my favorite. I worry that the rest will pale in comparison. That being said, I am enjoying continuing this story. I also know where I want the story to go, although most times I feel like the passenger instead of the driver. Well hope you all are still reading and enjoying. Oh and Fellow Kurtofsky/Karomel Fans we are trying to get everybody to tweet their support for Dave's redemption on twitter, this coming Thursday and Friday. Team Dave . The song is , What I really meant to say by Cyndi Thomson.

_**A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love. Stendhal**_

DK

Walking away, fast as he can without drawing too much attention. _Shit, _he still needs to grab a couple more things._ What was that show his mom watched when he was a kid? Super Market sweep. Yeah that's what I'll do. I'll go running and screaming down the isles throwing shit in my cart. Might as well Dave, you made a royal ass of your self back there in isle ten, might as well seal the deal. The next rumor to go around Lima will be that you didn't runaway. You were sent away, you just escaped your padded cell, and decided to get some lovin in the cookie isle._

" Dave "Kurt calls after him. _Okay what did I do to deserve this God? Okay scratch that question, but hell man give me a break already._ Dave just speeds up fully tempted to just run.

_Great now I'm Forest fuckin Gump._ He can hear footsteps picking up their pace behind him. Kurt, a little louder this time, " Dave, wait please." _Ahh Hell, he used the magic word._ With a sigh he stops, gripping the handles of his cart tight. Kurt catches up to him and smiles. _Torture pure torture. He's almost my height now, beautiful doesn't even begin to describe him. How can someone improve on perfection? Great, start drooling, that will definitely help the mental patient rumor._

Kurt's nervous now that he's standing in front of Dave realizing he doesn't know what to say. "Uhm"

Dave lifts an eyebrow, at a loss for what Kurt wants from him. " Fancy?"

Kurt smiles, letting the name go, for some reason it seems like an endearment. " I just wanted to ask how you were doing?" Then he takes a deep breath while sweeping his bangs back, " This is actually really awkward isn't it?"

Dave " Awkward ...no, _Well not unless you count the fact that I used to be a dick to you. I just confessed to getting freaky with small guys who dress weird, and your standing in front of a condom display. Awkward, not at all."_ As Kurt blushes, Dave realizes what he thought was an internal rant, was very public. _Classy._

Dave, "Shit, I just said all that out loud."

Kurt, watches as Dave looks down at the black and white flooring like he's searching for an escape hatch. He loses it, laughing so hard he doubles over, soon Dave is joining him.

The next Isle over Burt hears his sons laughter, followed by a deeper rumble. He pauses for a moment, then turns in the opposite direction of the sounds of merriment.

As they slowly calm down, Dave leans on the cart, " Maybe we should get out of this isle."

Kurt, still slightly breathless, " Agreed."

Walking, they turn down the next isle._ Can goods, that's more like it. Unless Burt Hummel decides to beat your head in with a tin of beans._ Nervously he glances behind them.

Kurt, annoyance in his tone, " Are you afraid someone will see you talking to me?

Dave, " What, no." He glances behind them once more.

Kurt, " Well you keep looking around."

_That's me, Dave the king of stealth, "_ Uh no, " Looking at Kurt , " I'm just keeping an eye out for your old man. I mean I'm sure he doesn't want you within like 50 yards of me."

Kurt , " I'm not sure he would freak that much. He's likes your mom."

Dave stops and grabs some peanut butter, " I guess that's good." _Weird _ " How did your dad meet my mom?"

Kurt, " When she came into the shop to put up your missing poster."

Dave whips around fast enough, Kurt jumps back, " WHAT?" _Hell, why didn't Az tell him that._

Kurt, " You didn't know ?" Dave just stares back, clenching his jaw hard enough, Kurt's afraid he might be cracking his teeth. " What did you think she would do? You took so long to contact her, she thought.."

DK, " Enough, Hummel I don't need to feel like shit over this again. Az already told me what they thought. I just didn't know she put up posters." Starting to move down the isle, " Makes sense she would though." _Now he knew why it felt like everybody was looking at him._ _They were._

Kurt, " Sorry, I upset you."

Dave, " Fancy, you ain't got nothin to apologize for."

Kurt, " So you never did answer my question, How are you doing?"

_**It took me by surprise**_

_**When I saw you standin' there**_

_**Close enough to touch**_

_**Breathin' the same air**_

_**You asked me how I'd been**_

_**I guess that's when I smiled and said just Fine**_

_**Oh, but baby I was lyin'**_

Dave, " Okay, I guess. I stay pretty busy. Two jobs and I have summer courses starting Monday. "

Kurt smiling " When are you going to sleep?"

Dave, " Well the classes are only three days a week, I'm going to try to sleep before my evening shift." _Is this really happening? I'm pretty sure I'm awake and currently having a conversation with none other than Fancy. While I grocery shop, how domestic. _

" Dave, Dave" Kurt said snapping his fingers in his face, " Earth calling Dave."

DK, " Sorry, other than working I spend a lot of time alone. I tend to get a little lost in my head." looking sheepish.

KH, " How often do you come home?"

DK, " Well this is the first time."

KH, " Oh. ..What about Azimio, and your mom? Don't you miss them?"

DK, " Duh, but that's just how things are. I email them and call them. I'm planning on setting my mom and me up on Skype." Kurt, grabs the cart to stop Dave.

KH, turning to face him, " You could come home, you know."

DK, " It doesn't feel like home anymore."

KH, " Azimio, told Mercedes you wont come home because of me."

Dave's eyes drop to the ground._ I have to remember to thank my best friend for this later. And when did he get so close to Mercedes Jones? Maybe I can find some laxatives for when I visit._ " I told you I would be gone. I'm keeping my word."

KH," Things are different now. If you really meant the apology, and um the song. Things are just different now." Dave is silent, " I mean, I'm not scared anymore. You wouldn't be bothering me."

Dave almost tells Kurt what he's thinking. _No but you would be bothering me._ _Being near you, watching you. Knowing I don't have_ _a chance in hell. That you don't like chubby boys who sweat too much. That although Az wont tell me, I'm pretty sure that your seeing that preppy douche. That it's killing me now to be so close to you that I can smell your cologne, and hair gel. That every time I hear your voice, my heart skips a beat. I need to tell Az that. He'll get a good laugh at my expense. Az is right, Kurt is the reason. I'm in love with him, and I die a little bit every time I see him. Being away from him, has allowed me to breathe. Before ,he consumed almost all my sanity. He was All I could think about. Even leaving I never stopped thinking about him, I just didn't ache as bad. The hurt was still there, just muted . Till this ill fated shopping trip, I'm gonna suffer withdrawal's for weeks. Damn._

Dave tries to smile and fails, " I've already paid for my summer courses. No refunds. I can't just pack up and leave either. I have people depending on me, and I cant flake out on them."

_**What I really meant to say**_

_**Is I'm really not that strong**_

_**No matter how hard I try**_

_**I'm still holdin' on**_

KH, " Do these people, Uh know about you?"

DK, " Are you asking if I'm still visiting Narnia?"

KH, " Yes, I suppose I am."

DK, " I'm not. I mean I didn't put a jumbo sign in my yard , but I'm honest with others and myself."

KH," Well that's great. Are you uhm, you know seeing anybody?"

Dave feels like running again. _I'm Pretty sure any second now some chick named Jenny is gonna show up and tell me to go for it. _" No, no one special. Not really a lot of free time." _Sides I'm like the Tin Man or some shit, no heart. That's the one thing duct tape can't fix. Why the hell is he even asking me this? Does he want to see me with some dude for proof?_

KH,smiling " Oh."

DK, _what the hell, he looks happy that I'm alone . _" This is nice and all, but I need to see my mom."

KH, " Of course" but he doesn't remove his hand from the cart, " I know this " pointing between himself and Dave, " Has been a bit odd, but do you want to maybe talk sometime. I have a Skype account, and we could always email. I know it's weird, but things are different. I just thought we could get to know each other more."

Dave nods, " Sure."

_**What I really meant to say**_

_**Is I'm dyin' here inside**_

_**And I miss you more each day**_

_**There's not a night I haven't cried**_

_**And baby, here's the truth**_

_**I'm still in love with you**_

_**And, that's what I really meant to say.**_

A/N : Tomorrow I will post some stuff from Kurt's POV. Wanted to get it up tonight, but alas I was forced into painting my bathroom. Night All.


	7. Shatter Your Illusions of Love

The Reason-Shatter your illusions of love

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. Hope you all are still enjoying the story.

_**"You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel" Author Unknown**_

_**"Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship never" Charles Caleb Cotton**_

KH

By the time he found his dad, the groceries were sacked . He watches as the bags are placed into the cart, suspicions start to form about their contents. _Is that a box of Twinkies? _ As Finn and Kurt are loading the bags into the car, Dave walks out. _What is wrong with you get a grip. _ _Quit looking at him. It's Karofsky. You already made a fool of yourself chasing after him. Why the hell did I ask him if he wanted to keep in touch? I should be free from him. I saw for myself that he's fine. A little worn around the edges. Not in a bad way, kind of rugged. Wait, I really need to get control of myself . _Dave goes back to the front of the store grabbing two 40LB bags of softener salt, Kurt watches as he throws them in the bed of his truck. Then he's caught. Dave looks right at him, lifting an eyebrow nods, gets into his truck and drives off. _I was not just oogling Karofsky of all people, so what if he looks lean, toned and Haunted. That's the real difference, his eyes. _

Burt comes around the back of the car, " You okay Kiddo?"

Snapping back to reality, Kurt realizes he was still looking in the direction Dave went. "Fine." His tone slightly higher than normal betraying him.

Burt steps in front of him, eye to eye, " That meat head didn't say anything to upset you ?"

_It would be easier if he did, _" Huh, uh no. He was just different, not in a bad way."

Burt nods satisfied, " Good, he better keep it that way."

The ride home is quiet, too quiet. _Why am I in the back, I thought I called shotgun earlier. His smile is really nice when it's genuine. Okay really need to derail this train of thought. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel this is very unbecoming of you. Your boyfriend is gone one week, with his family on vacation, and your checking out another guy and giving him your number. Oh gaga what did __Dave__, I mean Karofsky think? Did he think I was picking him up? _Kurt stifles a groan and places his head on the back of Finns seat. _ Why can't I stop thinking about him. Maybe because you let him sing you to sleep every night. He was horrible to you, and just because he has a bad couple of months your ready to throw out the welcome mat. Not wise. Blaine,Blaine, Blaine. I need to stop this. He already thinks your hiding something, not letting him in. Just because I want to take things slowly, doesn't mean I'm not letting him in. He'll be back in three days, everything will be fine._

One week Earlier

Blaine

He watches as Kurt shivers, pulling his sweater tight. The night air is still slightly chilly in northern Ohio. Its the first week of June and summer vacation has just started. Blaine is sitting on the porch bench outside his parents house. They will be leaving in the morning for the drive to their condo in South Carolina. He wants to wrap his arms around him, and keep him warm. He stays where he is. Things have felt off for a while now. When he had asked Kurt to be his boyfriend right before regionals, he was sure of their connection. Now everything just felt wrong. Something about them was broken. _If I knew what it was, I could fix it._ It wasn't like they fought, or were mean. The relationship progressed slowly, and that was fine. Blaine was okay on waiting on physical intimacy. _It's the emotional intimacy, he's shut me out. Closed and bolted the damn door, while I wasn't paying attention. I cant even get up the courage to call him on it. Too afraid of the answer. We were in love. We are in love. Why wont he talk to me? What did I do?_

Kurt shivers again, turning to smile at Blaine, " I'm not really ready for the muggy summer heat, but I wish it would warm up a little sooner."

_There he goes, always talking about something trivial. Just skimming the surface of life's waters with his toes and staying away from the deep in. Dammit Kurt can't you see how your tearing me apart._ Blaine smiles, " I for one, can't wait to smell the salty sea air. I usually sleep out on the deck the first night were there. The sound of the ocean just relaxes me."

Kurt leans on the railing of the porch and stares at Blaine, " I'm going to miss you."

" Are you?" It was out before he could catch himself.

Kurt, " Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Blaine, tries to keep his voice from cracking and fails, " You've been distant lately. " sighing, "Did I do something wrong Kurt?"

Kurt, feels a ball of panic growing in his chest. _If I acknowledge were having problems it makes it real. I don't even know what's wrong. Yes you do somethings missing. You finally got what you wanted, only to find out it wasn't meant to be. _He wants to cry, but his eyes wont obey for once. _If we cant work this out, we lose it all. I cant lose him. Whats wrong with me. Why do I feel so cold inside. _" There's nothing wrong. I've just been tired lately. Things have just seemed weird since I went back to Mckinley. " He moves and sits beside Blaine. He would have went back to Mckinley even if Dave had still been there. He had come home early one day to find his dad and Carole having a heated argument about money and the lack of it. Deciding right there and then, he wasn't going to let anything else be taken from his family. He would stand his ground. That was the Friday Dave disappeared.

Kurt holds his hand, " Were fine."

Blaine nods letting the lie go. Willing to stay a resident in the land of denial a little while longer.

A/N: Sorry for so little Dave in this chapter. Trying to build layers for the characters.


	8. Fire

The Reason-Fire

Disclaimer: Totally poor, own nothing. Glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews and alerts. Thanks for reading :) The song is, I'm On Fire by Bruce Springsteen and will be in Bold and Italics.

_**"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable." Bruce Lee**_

DK Late Sunday Evening

The sun was setting. The last of it's rays sending warmth, fractured like a prism across the cab of the truck. The deep blue green of the sky, _the color of Fancy's eyes,_ was now changing to purple. _My favorite part of the day, a mixture of shadow and light._ There were thunder clouds in the distance. A storm to match the one in his heart. _Why did I have to see him . It was getting easier. The dreams never went away, but the waking moments were better. Damn, I'm only thirty minutes into my drive. Maybe he wont contact me. Knowing Fancy, He'll have second thoughts. It would be for the best. _ Rolling down his windows, he smells the distant rain on the breeze. it's a cleansing smell. Taking a deep breath, he turns on the radio.

_**Hey little girl is your daddy home**_

_**Did he go away and leave you all alone**_

_**I got a bad desire**_

_**I'm on fire**_

_He's probably with him right this minute. Kissing him, holding him whispering all the things you'll never be able to tell him. _Hitting the steering wheel, " Damn." _It can't hurt forever._

_**Tell me now baby is he good to you**_

_**Can he do to you the things that I don't do  
**_

_**I can take you higher **_

_**I'm on fire**_

_Does he ever think of it? Does he dream of it like I do? Or does he have nightmares? Ha that's more like it. Some giant monster lumbering toward him in a Letterman jacket. _The pain is so intense his nostrils burn, and his eyes water. Tears don't fall, he wont let them. Instead he keeps them, stores them in that well of emotions deep inside. _A real man doesn't cry, they suck it up and move on. Your a man now, not a stupid insecure jock, so stop wishing for what can't be and get your ass in the game big boy. This is real life not some damn romance novel, your ma reads. Okay be honest it's just you here. YES, I have read them too, only the more manly ones with thriller plots. Ha, it's a bad day when you feel the need to justify something silly to yourself. If my mom realized she never said anything, thank god. She looked so tired. I hate knowing that I'm hurting her. Sometimes I think it would be better if know one cared. Freedom's just another word for nothin left to lose. Didn't I hear that in a song once?_

_It's true. no possessions, no family, no friends. Nothing to hold onto, means nothing to lose, nothing to hurt you when it's gone. No one to hurt, no one to care what you do. Total freedom. and total loneliness._

_**Sometimes it's like someone took a knife baby**_

_**Edgy and Dull and cut a six-inch valley**_

_**Through the middle of my soul**_

The rain starts to pound the truck , as the low fuel light comes on. Pulling into the almost empty filling station, he runs through the down pour to pay for his tank of gas. Five minutes later he's soaked to the bone, shirt plastered to his body, and rain running down his face from his hair. The warmth of the day gone, a chill sweeps him. The windshield wipers a metronome for the thoughts in his mind. Slowly he makes his way back on the road, his outer body still chilled, but inside, He's on fire.

KH

Monday 3 am

Kurt lays in the darkness staring at the ceiling. He's been tossing and turning for most of the night, cold one minute, burning up the next._ Maybe I'm coming down with something._ Now he's stripped only to his boxer briefs, a sheet covering his waist. _Blaine's coming home tomorrow. More than a week apart, and I still don't know what to do._ Everythings going to come crashing down, this house of cards their building._ I don't know if I can handle it. Maybe we can work it out. We have all the pieces but we can't put the damn puzzle together. Dave. No he's not allowed in your thoughts tonight. It's him, you saw something in him that you don't see in Blaine. No, no no. Remember all those cheesy after school specials, reforming the bad boy never works. The grass is never greener on the other side. In this case there's just mud and weeds. I can't hurt Blaine, what kind of person does that make me. I'm the one who started the ball rolling, and now I just want to poke the damn thing letting all the air out. _Taking a deep breath he rolls over flipping his pillow to the cool side. He drifts off thinking of haunted eyes. His body covered in goose bumps, but inside he's on fire.

_**At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet**_

_**And a fr**_**e**_**ight train running through**_

_**The middle of my head**_

_**Only you can cool my desire**_

_**I'm on fire.**_


	9. Summer Love

The Reason-Summer Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(

A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story still.

_**"May the love hidden deep inside your heart find the love waiting in your dreams. May the laughter that you find in your tomorrow wipe away the pain in your yesterdays" **_

KH

Friday sitting in the shade of his back porch the afternoon already warm, Kurt watches as the ice in his glass slowly melts. It's been two weeks since he saw Dave. The phone siting on the table beside him an unpleasant reminder of his cowardice. Every time he starts to call, he chickens out. _It's called self preservation._ _Besides he's probably asleep, or at school._ The phone just glares at him. _I ask him if he wants to get to know each other then I don't even call. Now it's been too long. It's beyond awkward now._ Swatting a fly close to the glass, his hand pauses over the phone. Picking it up he dials the number, thumb hovering over send. Time seems to slow as his heart beat speeds up. A lawnmower buzzing in the distance,the faint sound of a dog barking, then the button chirps, and a ring tone is heard.

DK

It's been two weeks. Hope long lost, that the phone would ring. That distinctive voice saying hello. Midway through June, and two weeks into classes Dave is exhausted. Trying to sleep with the sun still high in the sky, was proving to be hard. Surviving only on peanut butter sandwiches and the free lunches at work. He would have been skin and bones, without the weight machine in the garage below his apartment. Unable to sleep he is doing pull ups when the phone rings above. Cocking his head to the side, it rings for the second time. Dropping to the ground he jogs up the stairs. Picking up the phone, almost out of breath, "Hello." He almost hangs up out of shock, as Kurt's voice travels out of the receiver.

Kurt, taking a breath " Dave?"

Dave, " Fancy?"

Kurt, " It's me, what are you doing? You sound out of breath?"

Dave a smile in his voice, " Working out, someone once told me I was chubby."

Kurt blushes at the reminder of when exactly he said that. " Sometimes people say things in the heat of the moment, they don't really mean."

Dave, " Somehow, I think this particular person meant it. " Laughing, " Sides I deserved it." Sighing, " I didn't think you were gonna call, Fancy."_ I was hoping you would and praying you wouldn't._

Kurt, " I " _I was afraid._

Dave, " You don't have to explain, It's okay."_ Your just doing this out of some weird concern for me. At the end of the day, you still belong to someone else, and I'm still lonely as hell._

Kurt, " So how are your classes?"

Dave, " Boring, but a lot of work. So what do you really want Fancy?" _Other than to torture me._

Kurt, _ I want to get you out of my mind._ " Uh,... well like I said before, maybe we could get to know each other. I mean I really only know that you played right guard, and your best friend is Azimio."_ So tell me all about yourself. Take the mystery away. Make yourself nothing in my eyes again. Please be extraordinarily ordinary so I can forget you._

Dave cringes inside, pain quick and fierce. " Yeah, I guess my previous treatment of you didn't make you want to know me."_ I know all, about you though. While you were mooning over Hudson, I was obsessing over you. When your feelings for him turned sour, I was elated. Daydreaming of you, sneaking into the auditorium to watch you sing. Damn, I was a creeper. Then you found someone else, while I was hiding among my many Polo's. _

Kurt, " You've already apologized for that. So what do you say we put it behind us, and start new?"

Dave sighs, " I'll try, but I think self hate could be my forte." _ Sorry Fancy, it's hard to f_org_ive myself, when I ruined any chance I might have had._

July

By Mid July they had set a pattern. Kurt would call every day, before he went to bed and Dave went in for his grave yard shift. They talk about their day, likes and dislikes. Kurt tells Dave about things he's done or recent movies he's seen. Only person Kurt doesn't talk about is Blaine, and Dave never ask. Eventually they evolved from the telephone to being face to face on skype.

Kurt, " How do you stand to leave one job and go right to another one?"

Dave, " It sucks. My mom's having a tough time right now, she needs my help. Sides it's my fault anyway. "

Kurt, " No it's not. That is your father's fault."

Dave, " I know rationally your right. Just kind of hard to make myself feel that way."

Three weeks into July Kurt calls Dave upset. He came home to find Carole in tears. His parents were fighting again, this time over Finn's cell phone bill.

Dave notices right away somethings wrong. " What's wrong ?"

Kurt, starts to talk and his voice cracks, as he tells Dave about the new argument. " They've been at it more and more lately. I just feel awful, they work so hard and they gave up their Honeymoon to send me to Dalton. It also depleted their security fund. Then we move into a bigger house, because Finn doesn't feel comfortable sharing a room with me. My dad won't let me get a job, to help. Just says he needs me at the garage."

Dave rubs his right hand over his eyes._ Okay tell me someone has nominated me for douche of the year. Great now I not only have Kurt's personal torment on my conscious, but now I can proudly count the downfall of Finn and __Kurt__'s parents marriage. Now all I need is a mustache, goatee, cape and a top hat. I can grab Fancy and tie him to some train tracks. Dave Karofsky, villain extraordinaire._" It will be okay Fancy." _I'm gonna make it okay if It kills me. _That was the first night Kurt asked Dave if he would sing for him.

A/N : Sorry so short hope to have more up tomorrow.


	10. Summer Love Part Two

The Reason-Summer Love Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

A/N: Hope you all are still enjoying the story. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts.

_**It is not light that we need, But fire; It's not the gentle shower, but thunder, We need the storm, The whirlwind, and the earthquake.**_

_**Frederick Douglass  
**_

Mid August

Blaine

Blaine and Kurt were spending the evening shopping. Summer vacation would soon be over. Dalton starts back in two weeks, while Mckinley follows after Labor Day. _He's been checking his phone all night._ " Is everything okay, Kurt?"

Kurt brow raised but smiling, " Yes, why do you ask ?"

Blaine smiles back, " You've been checking your phone all night."

Kurt, nervous giggle, " I'm waiting for Mercedes to call, she uh.. went to the movies with Azimio."_ I can't believe I just lied to Blaine. I'm not going to tell him I'm waiting for Dave to call. He didn't like that I'm keeping in touch with my former bully. Thought it was "Unhealthy", he just doesn't understand. People change, or better yet just start being themselves. _

Blaine just smiles and nods. _He is so lying to me. Something needs to give are we wont even be friends by the time this sham of a relationship is over. We are just friends that hold hands and occasionally kiss. Except now he's lying to me. I just want things back the way they were before. I want my best friend back. _Kurt's phone sounds off with the ring tone Animal by The Neon Trees. Blaine's stomach sinks, " I think I'm gonna try these on." holding up a pair of pants. _I don't want to listen to him lie anymore._ He walks to the dressing room as Kurt answers his phone.

Kurt, " Hello"

Dave, " Hey it's me, I finally made it."

Kurt, " I was starting to worry."

Dave, " Yeah, my three in a half hour drive turned into six. Construction on 70. I'm beat... I would have called sooner, but I forgot to charge my phone before I left. What are you doing?"

Kurt looking back at the dressing rooms, " I'm shopping."

Dave, " I should have figured that was what you would be doing on a beautiful summers night". laughing," Instead of being outside enjoying the nice weather, your inside."

Kurt, " Hey, I take offense," smiling " Besides were down to the wire, I have to get all new outfits. This is senior year."

Dave smiles, " I stand corrected. Or you stopping by later?"

Blaine walks back to Kurt, " They fit." Dave's smile drops._ I Knew that was who he was with. We are friends nothing else, and I would be smart to remember that._

Kurt just smiles and nods at Blaine, " I'm going to try, I'll text you for sure in a little while." _The way Blaine's looking at me he knows. _

Dave, doing his best not to sound disappointed and failing. " Yeah, okay, I gotta work on my mom's kitchen sink anyway . Damn thing keeps clogging up. I'll talk to ya later."

Kurt, " Okay, night" Looking over at Blaine.

Blaine, " So how was the date?"

Kurt, " Actually that was Dave."

Blaine, _I know it's petty, but I don't like him calling him Dave, what ever happened to just Karofsky. _" Oh."

Kurt, " Look Blaine, I know you don't like me talking to him, but he's different. "

Blaine, looks down at the clothes rack separating them, wishing that was the only thing in their way. _At least he told me the truth. _" I don't think I would mind as much if you still talked to me." Turning ,Blaine leaves the store.

Kurt just looks at the spot where Blaine had been standing. _Well now I feel like hell. He looks so sad. I just want things back the way they were before. I just want my best friend back._

Texting Dave

KH: I'm not going to make it.

DK: Okay

KH: When are you leaving?

DK: Tomorrow afternoon

KH: So soon?

DK: Work

DK: Don't worry about it. I'll back soon, lots to be fixed around the house.

KH: Okay, Night

DK: Night Fancy

Disappointed, Kurt goes in search of Blaine.

Saturday Morning

Dave pulls up outside, Hummel tire and Lube. Trying to gather his nerves, _Kurt said he doesn't hate you anymore. Be brave, there's at least a 50/50 chance he wont hit you with a tire iron._ Taking a deep breath he exits his truck making the short walk up to the office. Burt is sitting behind a desk, pulling a Slim Jim out of what looks like a hidden stash. He turns, his snack hanging out of his mouth as he hears Dave approach. Taking the Slim Jim out of his mouth, he stands eye to eye with Dave.

Dave nervous, " Mr. Hummel, Sir."

Burt, " Dave, What ya need son?"

Dave, " I uh,"_Okay he didn't punch me, and did he call me son? _ " I just wanted to come by and apologize to you in person. For the way I treated Kurt, and the grief I caused your family."

Burt, " That's real good of you Dave. I know you and Kurt have put things behind you, just know I wont tolerate any bull shit okay?"

Dave, " Yes sir, I uh also wanted to give you this. " He hands over an envelope.

Burt, looking at the contents, " What's this Kiddo?"

Dave, " I'm working real hard on being a better person. Part of that is making things right when I can. I looked up how much tuition at Dalton cost. It's my fault Kurt had to go there. " Pointing at the envelope, " That is the least I can do. Consider it a down payment on the rest."

Burt, " I can't take this, you need it for your mom. Besides I did what I had to for my son, nothing else."

Dave, " Please take it. I've already helped my mom with all she needs this month. I've been picking up extra shifts when ever I can. I need to do this, for your family and for myself."

Burt looks Dave in the eye, reaches out and shakes his hand. " Okay." Dave breathes a sigh of relief. " Son, you need to come home. Your mom needs you."

Dave, " I've been thinking about it. My boss at Meijer said I could transfer over here. Classes are almost over too."_ I just haven't decided if I can handle being around your son. Not sure I can take the pain of seeing him with Blaine._

Burt, " Well think hard about it. You still have a lot of friends here."

Dave, " Thanks, I better be going. Uh could you not tell Kurt about this?"

Burt, Pausing for a moment " Sure, have a safe trip back."

With a wave, Dave drives away.

A/N: I really want to correct some typos etc in past chapters. A little confused on how to do that on FF. I'm afraid I'll mess something up. If someone could PM me on how to go about it. I would be grateful. I always re read what I wrote before I write and those Typos drive me crazy. I always miss stuff even proof reading multiple times. Thanks


	11. The Reason Fireworks

The Reason-Fireworks

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, just borrowing.

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts. Hope you all are still enjoying the story. The song is Falls on Me by Fuel, and will be in bold and italics.

_**There is no disguise that can for long conceal love where it exists or simulate it where it does not. Francois de la Rochefou cauld **_

One week Later- early Saturday afternoon

KH

New Directions and the Warblers planned an end of summer get together. They decided on the last day of the fair. There was a big fireworks show on the last night. Kurt's Excited as he talks to Dave.

Dave, Grinning " I didn't think you would be so happy about going to the fair fancy."

Kurt,in a haughty voice " Well I know it's a bit ruff, for my refined taste." laughing, " Hey you caught me, I like cotton candy. I also like the lights and sounds." Softer, " They remind me of my mom, she loved the fair."

Dave smiles, " Yeah, I get that. I'm sorry to miss it this year. Me and Az always see how much we can eat, then get on the scrambler." Laughing at Kurt's appalled face, " It's everything your thinking, not pretty. First one to spew has to pay the rest of the night."

Kurt smiles, " That is disgusting. I am going to keep an eye on him tonight. Az needs to know that wont help him in his quest to woo Mercedes ."

Dave, " I figured that's what he's been up to. He's been kind of quiet about it. She must really be playing hard to get."_ I'm Glad for my friend, one of us should get the person they want._

Kurt, " They are cute together, just both are too proud for their own good."

Dave, " What time are you guys going?"

Kurt looks at the time, " I've got awhile. Were all going to meet up a couple of hours before the Fireworks." Bashful, "Hey since I wont get to talk to you before I go to bed, can I get my bedtime song now?"

Dave, " I don't know why you insist on making your ears bleed."

Kurt, " Whatever, you have a great voice. If you ever get your behind home, I will force you into Glee Club. If I tell Az that I'll put a good word in for him with Mercedes. He'll help me with anything I want. "

Dave, " Okay, I consider my self warned. How are your step mom and Dad doing?"

Kurt, smiles " They are doing a lot better. Not one argument this week. They even took off for a weekend away. They're coming back late Sunday."

Dave, " That's great."

Kurt, " Okay quit stalling, I want my song."

Dave, "You sure are demanding." Laughing he picks up his guitar.

_**I've seen you hanging round, This darkness where I'm bound**_

_**And this Black Hole I've dug for me**_

_**And silently within, with hands touching skin**_

_**The shock breaks my disease, and I can breathe**_

Standing outside Kurt's slightly ajar door, Blaine feels the tears run down his face. He hadn't meant to ease drop. He just wanted to surprise Kurt. To do something romantic, and try to win his love again. His hopes for tonight dashed as he listens to their flirting banter. Not so much the words that are said, but how they said them. He knows that breathy quality, and soft chuckle of Kurt's. The way his voice gets a little deeper. He knows, because once it was all for him, and he had been too blind to see.

_**And all of your weight, all you dream**_

_**Falls on me, it falls on me**_

_**And your beautiful sky, the light you bring**_

_**Falls on me, It falls on me**_

Sliding down to the floor, he buries his head in his hands. _Kurt didn't even tell me about his parents having trouble. Dammit I was his best friend before I was his boyfriend. He could have confided in me. And Karofsky's been singing to him everynight. I feel like a fool. It's been him all along. That was when Kurt started acting weird, when we saw that poster at the coffee shop._

_**Your faith like the pain, Draws me in again**_

_**He washes all my wounds for me, The Darkness in my veins**_

_**I never could explain, And I wonder if you ever see**_

_**Will you still believe?**_

_**And all of your weight, all you dream**_

_**Falls on me, It Falls on me**_

_**And your beautiful sky, The light you bring**_

_**Falls on me, it Falls on me**_

Standing back up, he peeks into the room. Kurt is turned slightly facing the door, so he can see his face. _He looked at me like that once.I knew this was coming, but damn I feel like my insides are going to fall out._

_**Am I that strong, To carry on?**_

_**I might change your life, I might save my world**_

_**Could you save me?**_

Suddenly angry Blaine pushes open the door, the song finishes.

Kurt, looks up surprised, " Dave, I'll talk to you later, someones here."

Dave, " Okay, have a good time, tell Az I said hey."

Blaine, trying to keep the anger out of his voice and failing, " Someone, didn't want to tell him it was me?"

Kurt, stands brushing back his bangs,avoiding the question. " What are you doing here?"

Blaine, " I thought I would surprise my boyfriend, take him out for an early dinner. I know how much you love fried fair food."

Kurt, turning around to gather his stuff," Just give me thirty minutes, and I'll be ready."

Blaine, sighing" Don't bother."

Kurt, " What?"

Blaine, starting to raise his voice" I can't do this, don't bother getting ready. I'm not going to go with you tonight."

Kurt, still facing away, softly " Why?"

Blaine, " You really have to ask, Kurt? I just found you being serenaded by Karofsky."

Kurt's voice rising as he turns around, " He was not serenading me, were Just friends."

Blaine, " Didn't sound like it to me."

Kurt, " If you think I'm cheating on you then you don't know me at all."

Blaine, " I don't know what I think anymore, and I don't know you anymore. You don't talk to me. You didn't even tell me your parents have been fighting. What am I supposed to think, Kurt?"

Kurt, walking towards him " I'm so sorry Blaine... It's not what you think.

Blaine , almost a whisper " Are you sure about that, denying how you feel doesn't make those feelings go away."

Kurt pleading, " Please, let's just forget about this. We can still have a good time tonight. "

Blaine, " I can't. Kurt he's in love with you. He's kissed you, your first kiss. He is not just your friend."_ And your in love with him._

Kurt crying softly, " What can I say to make this alright?"_ I cant lose you._

Blaine, " I know I want you Kurt. You just have to decide if you still want me." He closes the distance between them, grabbing Kurt he kisses him._ It feels like goodbye._

Blaine, " I have to go."

Kurt sits back down, tears streaming down his face. Looking around his room, he decides to find out for sure what he wants. He leaves Finn a note telling him he'll be out late, real late. Not to tell dad. Grabbing his keys he runs out the door.

The Fireworks

Blaine had planned on not going, but Wes and David had other plans. They didn't know what was going on but they wouldn't let him mope. About the time they were walking through the fair ground gate, sun setting, Kurt was passing the welcome to Indiana sign. The sounds of the rides with screaming passengers, the smells of sugar, buttered corn cobs and roasting meat drifting over the trio of friends. Finally they meet the rest of the gang, Blaine searches the faces even though he knows he's not there. Some give him questioning looks, but none ask, not even Mercedes._ Maybe our problems have been more noticeable than I thought. _Sighing he follows the laughing group of friends from one attraction to the next. Before he knows it the time had flown and they are all sitting in the grass, waiting for the show to start.

Kurt's stomach rolling in nervous waves as his GPS guides him through turn after turn._ Maybe I should turn around. I'm gonna ruin everything. I'll lose both of my friends._ Then he hears it. Destination reached. There's a light on above the garage. _Oh GAGA,I cant believe I'm doing this._ Taking a deep breath, he steps out of his car and takes the stairs on the side of the garage. Then he's knocking._ Oh, hell I don't even know what to say, here he comes._

The door opens, and Kurt's breath catches. There is Dave standing shirtless, hair wet, towel around his neck. The jeans he's wearing fit snugly, top button undone. It's obvious that he just got out of the shower. " Fancy?"

Kurt's throat is dry as he raises his eyes to meet Dave's, " Dave." Stepping forward, he reaches up, grabs the towel and pulls Dave's mouth down to his.

About the time Blaine is sitting watching the night light up with Fireworks, Kurt is feeling them.

The shows over, Everybody leaving at once. Blaine lost in the crowd feels a hand on his shoulder. Turning thinking it will be Wes, " Jeremiah?"

TBC

A/N :I changed the she to a he in the song . Night all.


	12. Someone Like You

The Reason-Someone Like You

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, and alerts. You guys rock. Hope you all are enjoying the story :) Sorry it's been a couple of days since I posted, people actually requested my presence in real life. For those who like zombie stories, I have started a kurtofsky one. I already have a lot written . It wont be posted till Wednesday though. I'm requiring my little Sis to proofread.

_**"The course of true love never did run smooth." William Shakespeare**_

The smell of burnt powder and paper still hang in the air. " Jeremiah?"_ Great just what I need today, to relive the most embarrassing day of my life. Man he looks good._

Jeremiah smiles, " It's me." The two stand face to face as the sea of people part around them.

Blaine, " I almost didn't recognize you, your hair." Blushing," It really looks good short."

Jeremiah, " Thanks, I needed a change. I'm glad to see you, " Looking at his feet, " I owe you an apology. I was mad that day about my job, and I took it out on you."

Blaine, " It's not necessary, I shouldn't have embarrassed you like that."

Jeremiah, shakes his head, " No it is. What you did was sweet... and I trampled all over it."

Blaine looks down, not wanting to remember that day, " If I hadn't done it, you would not have lost your job."

Jeremiah touches Blaine under the chin lifting his face, " My boss was a homophobe, that's why I wasn't out at work. It not your fault. I'm so sorry I took that out on you."

Blaine, " I still shouldn't have done it."

Jeremiah his hand now on Blaine's cheek, slightly stroking, " Don't say that. It was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Besides it worked out for my benefit."

Blaine, " What?"

Jeremiah, hand dropping as he grins, "One of my regular customers found out. Mr Berry, He asked where I was, and when he found out why I got fired he got the ACLU involved. I was reinstated with back pay. The best part, Is they fired my Boss and your now looking at his replacement."

Blaine smiling, " That's great. I felt so bad."

Jeremiah, " I feel awful for how I treated you." looking Blaine over, " Can I buy you dinner sometime?... You know as an apology."

Blaine looks at his phone, seeing there are no new messages, " Sure."

Dave's Couch

The hum of the window air conditioner, along with the beating of Dave's heart almost lull Kurt to sleep. Laying on Dave's bare chest, Kurt's soft cheek cushioned on crisp chest hair. His brain would not quiet down enough for him to relax. Looking at the clock, he thinks of Blaine._ He's in bed by now. What am I going to say to him? Oh gaga I feel so damn guilty. Here I am with Dave, and Blaine probably went home and stayed in his room all night, missing the end of the fair. He was so excited about tonight. One look at me and he'll know where I was. _Burrowing further into Dave's chest._ Does this make me a cheater, even if I'm going to break it off when I get home. Set him free._

Dave knows the minute Kurt's thoughts turn to Blaine. Feeling the slender body a top of his tense. _This is by far the best night of my life, prep boy is not gonna ruin it. _When he had opened the door to find Kurt, he thought he was asleep and having a vivid dream. Kurt jumping into his arms and kissing him, didn't help dispell that thought. Even now a while later, laying with Fancy in his arms, he has the urge to pinch himself._ I'm afraid to talk or move. Afraid he'll either disappear, or jump up and say it was a big mistake. So sorry, I drove almost fours hours, for a hot make out session, by the way it sucked. adios amigo. Way to go Dave, maybe you can grow up and write self help books about how to like yourself. He's here with you, not the other dude. God, Does that mean I'm the other man? I've kept enough secrets in my life, I don't want to become one. I wont share either, it's all or nothing. What's he thinking?... I'm not sure I can survive it, if he thinks this was a mistake. That would be beyond cruel, let me see a glimpse of Heaven and pull a damn lever dropping me into Hell. _Dave lifts his head up a little to breathe in the sent of Kurt and nuzzle his hair. Fear settles deep in his gut. It's the kind of fear that's learned. The kind life beats into you with one disappointment after the next, to the point where anytime something good comes your way, you expect it to be taken back almost instantly. Closing his eyes he says a silent prayer, to who ever is listening._ Please let this be real._

Kurt stirs, lifting his head to look at Dave. There has been no conversation between them since he arrived, just sweet nothings. Now staring into Dave's golden eyes, he knows he's making the right choice. Knowing the doubts will assault him again on the way home, but for now in this moment, a calmness sweeps over him. Kissing Dave slow and tender, then he sits up. Scooting to the foot of the couch.

Kurt smiling shyly, " I guess I should say hello, since I skipped it before."

Dave, " Hi." then he laughs

Kurt growing serious, " I'm breaking it off with Blaine." _And ruining my friendship._

Dave, " Does that mean, what I hope it means?" _My chest feels like it's gonna burst._

Deciding to not think of Blaine and savor the rest of the night, he crawls back to Dave , "Yes." Kissing the bigger boy, feeling their hearts beat together. Kissing him back, Dave wraps his arms around Kurt. " When do you have to get back?"

Kurt, " I need to be home by tomorrow afternoon."

Dave, " Good." _Tonight, I'm gonna to hold Heaven in my arms, and pray it wont be the last time._

Blaine_  
_

Waking up, Blaine checks his phone. Kurt still has not called. _I think I can let my hopes of him chasing me down, and professing his undying love for me die themselves. It's over, you lost. _Changing Kurt's ring tone to Adele's ( Someone Like You). _Yeah, a little melodramatic, but I deserve it .My first true heartbreak. Jeremiah doesn't count, because we never started. I still can't believe I ran into him._ Taking a deep breath, he climbs out of bed. Looking one more time at his phone,_ Yeah we could have had it all._

Kurt_  
_

Kurt wakes to the sounds of bacon frying, along with the smell of maple syrup, butter, and coffee. Stretching, he lays back and cuddles Dave's pillow. Finally he gets up, dressed only in his boxer briefs and one of Dave's T shirts. Walking into the kitchen, he feels shy, even though they slept in the same bed, kissed and held each other, in the morning light his forwardness causes him to blush. Turning, Dave eyes Kurt's flushed appearance, he has never seen anything more beautiful.

Blaine

The house is unnaturally quiet . Blaine sinks further into dread as he rounds the corner of the breakfast nook. Both of his parents are there. It's clear that they have been waiting for him._ Oh god they have their false grins on, I really think I don't want to be here._

His mom smiling so hard it looks like her face is cracking, " Blaine honey come sit by me, I made your favorite."

Blaine, " Sure,... I really cant take the suspense, what's up?"

Dad, " Well we got some good and bad news, which would you like first?"

Blaine, " I'm a big boy, so I'll take the bad."

Mom, " Were going to be moving sweetie."

Blaine, his stomach doing flip flops, " Why?"

Dad, " Well some of our investments didn't work out as planned and we have to downsize."

Blaine, just nods.

Mom, " Well now for the good news, you'll be going to McKinley with Kurt."

A/N: For those wondering if Dave will ever come home for good, The next chapter is titled The Prodigal Son.


	13. The Prodigal Son

The Reason-The Prodigal Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

A/N: Big Thanks to everybody who is reading this story. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. The song is Father of Mine by Everclear and will be in bold and italics.

_**Father of mine, Tell me where have you been**_

_**You know I just closed my eyes, My whole world disappeared**_

_**Father of Mine, Take me back to the day**_

_**When I was still your golden Boy, Back before you went away**_

Paul Karofsky, is not a religious man. The last time he sat on a church pew, had been for his Mothers funeral. Now Sitting on a musty, faded brown recliner, in front of a TV more than ten years old, he begins to re examine his life. His father had been a hard working auto worker, his mother a homemaker. His dad worked sixty hours a week, and Sunday's consisted of church in the mornings and a four course dinner in the evening. Growing up he played games like smear the queer and kick the can. Watched shows about real men, like Gunsmoke, and The Rifleman. In his earlier years Gay still meant to be filled with Glee. Now his son was gay, and it didn't mean that anymore. David has been the antithesis of happy. Angry, sullen, acting out._ Why didn't I catch on before. The look he was giving that Hummel boy in the office. There was more to the story. _It wasn't that long ago he had a nice home, loving wife and a star football player for a son. Now he has a falling credit score, an angry harpy for a soon to be ex-wife, Most of his dinners are frozen, and a hole in his heart where his son used to reside.

Kurt, location Blaine's bedroom Labor Day Weekend

Kurt felt like he was in a nightmare. School starts in two days, and Blaine was coming with him. The day that he returned home from Dave's, he'd taken Blaine to dinner. His original plan was to go somewhere public, so Blaine wouldn't make a scene and hear him out. _A dear John dinner. How is your chicken? By the way I'm dumping you for my former bully, turned reformed hunk. Please don't hate me. Hopefully we can still be best friends. Did you want to split a piece of cheesecake?_ Foolishly hoping things would run smoothly. Instead he spent the evening consoling his friend, not because he broke up with him, But because his parents had lost everything. Blaine told him what his parents had said, and then what he heard them say when they didn't think he was listening. They told him they were buying a smaller house, instead they were renting one. They told him It was a few bad investments, instead it was all bad investments. His father had even depleted Blaine's college fund, trying to dig them out of the hole he created. So now senior year Blaine has to start over, make new friends and face old fears. Kurt couldn't bring himself to destroy his friend further. Mostly he avoided Dave's calls and when they did talk he kept it short. He was hoping he would find the right time to break it off with Blaine. Knowing all the while he was destroying the two people he loved. _How did things get so complicated?_ He was beginning to loath himself and his cowardice. Blaine had been lied to enough, he didn't need his best friend to do that to him too. Watching him across the table that night Blaine seemed to forget all the trouble between him and Kurt. He was just a scared boy confiding in his best friend. Now Kurt was helping his best friend pack. Blaine's parents had known at the beginning of the summer, what was going to happen but they had waited to drop the bomb on their son until the last moment. Claiming they didn't want to ruin his summer. Kurt just thought they were cowards, _like me._

Blaine, " I need to buy clothes. I don't have too many since I've been in a uniform the last couple of years. Guess it's a good thing they will come from the thrift store, since I will probably join the once a day slushy club." He tries to smile but it comes out a grimace.

Kurt, " Actually, things were different at the end of last year. We still have tension between the football team and the Puckheads. For the most part we are left alone. Most people don't want to cross Azimio, and he has the hots for Mercedes."_ Although if Dave tells him what is going on between us, I'll definitely be on his bad side, along with Blaine._ Sighing he turns to grab another box.

The Karofsky House

Dave put in for a work transfer the week before Kurt showed up on his doorstep. His original thought was to surprise him._ It will be a surprise all right._ _Honey I'm home. Maybe I should go get an axe and chop down the Anderson's door. If I'm lucky the cops will shoot me and put me out of my misery. You knew something like this would happen, you knew he would have second thoughts. _"Hell." Kicking a box out of his way. He's been unpacking all day, and has orientation at the new store tonight._ How much different can this Meijer be than the other one?_ Groaning he climbs the stairs in search of his bed. His mood went from mad to royally pissed earlier after he had called Kurt, _wanting to give him a heads up, _ only to be informed by Finn that he was out with _his boyfriend, exact words._

Thirty minutes and no sleep later, he rubs his eyes and climbs out of bed._ Shit what's the saying? You can sleep when your dead. Dead is how I'll feel after my shift tonight._ A quick shower and shave and he's out the door in search of coffee. His ma was a tea drinker, and with Dave and his Dad gone she no longer kept coffee in the house. Stopping at the gas station, he eyes their coffee, it looks like it's been there since yesterday._ They probably just put more water in and reused the grounds. No Thanks_. Grabbing some gum and a water, he heads back to his truck. There at pump seven is Paul Karofsky. Since he had been disowned, he decided to do the same, Refusing to call that man his dad. His steps falter only for a minute. He knew this was gonna happen occasionally, Lima was small after all._ And it always seems that the people you don't want to see are the ones you do._ He's tried to barricade that part of his heart but it still rips and tears as his father's eyes meet his and turn away. _Self righteous fucker, I will not cry you son of a bitch. _Driving out of the lot, he wipes away a lone tear.

_**I remember the blue skies, Walking the Block**_

_**I loved it when you held me high, I loved to hear you talk**_

_**You would take me to a movie, You would take me to a beach**_

_**You would take me to a place Inside, That is so hard to reach**_

He could understand Kurt's abandonment of him, but his father. Kurt he had hurt and scared, anytime he had with him was a gift. _Doesn't make it hurt less_. It was something he never thought he would have a taste of to begin with. But a father is supposed to love you unconditionally. Although he had been afraid to come out, he feared his peers reaction more than his parents. _I had that one backwards. _He had locked his father away in that mental filing cabinet labeled Out Of Mind-Out Of Sight. Now the moment he has been dreading, finally came. Truly it was anticlimactic, but the fast beat of his heart combined with the twisting knots of his stomach tell a different story. That cabinet unlocked, memories flash through his head like a runaway slide show. His first hockey game, his dad brought him hot chocolate . After winning the football championship, He took him out for a steak,_ A mans meal, he called it._ His brain was on overload. Trying to process how the man that could teach his son how to ride a bike, the man that would sit him on his lap allowing Dave to steer the wheel while he operated the pedals around the grocery parking lot, the man who told him scary stories then checked under the bed for monsters, had quit loving him. Kurt was meant to leave him, he just never thought his dad would too.

_**Father of mine, Tell me where did you go**_

_**You had the world inside your hand, But you did not seem to know**_

_**Father of mine, Tell me what do you see**_

_**When you look back at your wasted life, And you don't see me **_

Coffee forgotten, he comes back home. Upset, he text Kurt.

DK:" I miss talking to you." Curled on his bed in the dark, he watches as the phone lights up with a reply.

KH: "I miss talking to you too." Kurt, sighs. He's still at Blaine's, and all he really wants to do is be with Dave.

DK: "Where have you been?"_I doubt you'll tell me the truth._

KH:" Home, Just busy with school starting."_Gaga, all these lies, I'm making quite the web of them. Sooner or later I'm going to get stuck, and be eaten by the spider._

DK: "OH" _Whatever you say Fancy, since I just drove by your house and your car was no where in sight._

KH:" I promise I will be around more, just give me a couple of days." _I can't keep doing this or I will lose both of them. _

DK:" Okay Night Fancy" _I love you, even though you'll never know it._

KH: "Night" _I love you Dave the Fury Karofsky, please don't let me lose you too._

_**Father of Mine, Tell me where have you been**_

_**I just closed my eyes, And the world disappeared **_

_**A/N**_: Next chapter, Dave returns to the halls of McKinley. Night all._**  
**_


	14. Back to school

The Reason-Back to School

Disclaimer: Own Nothing.

A/N: Sorry about the wait, not enough hours in the day for all I want to do. Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts :)

_**I Held a Jewel in my fingers**_

_**And went to sleep.**_

_**The Day was warm, and winds were prosy**_

_**I said "Twill Keep."**_

_**I woke and chid my honest fingers,**_

_**The gem was gone.**_

_**And now an amethyst remembrance**_

_**Is all I own. **_

_**Emily Dickinson**_

Fresh off the graveyard shift, Dave stands in front of his bedroom mirror. He can hear his mom downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast. His eyes are tired, _I'll probably be taping my lids up by the end of the day_**. ** Wearing a black T Shirt and new jeans. With the weight he lost over the summer he had to replace all his baggie jeans with ones that actually fit. He chooses black for a reason, expecting trouble. According to Azimio, most the football team have his back, it's the puckheads that will try and start something. They were already angry when he crossed lines and joined football. Now that they know he's gay, Some of them will feel betrayed. Ignorance leading them to think, he hid his sexuality so he could catch a peek. Grabbing an extra set of clothes, _In case my intuition is correct._ He goes downstairs.

Mrs. K, turning to look as he walks in. " Morning baby boy."

Dave, walks over and pours a cup of coffee, " Morning ma." Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he sits down.

Mrs.K, watches her son. Knowing how tired he already is, and school starts today. " Dave, how are you going to work the late shift and still have time for school, and football?"

Dave," Well my boss, is allowing me game nights off. My first period is a study hall, so I can get my homework done or take a nap." smiling, " I might sleep through lunch ." Seeing the concern on her face, " Really mom, I'll be alright. I worked two jobs this summer and went to school. My shift doesn't start till midnight, that gives me a few hours after practice to sleep, and I don't work every night."

Mrs.K nods, " I am so proud of the man you've grown into, but I want you to enjoy your senior year. I think we need to look for a smaller place." stopping him before he can protest, " No think about it honey, you'll go to college after this year. This place is too big for me, I want to get out from under it."

Dave, knows what his mom speaks is true. "Okay,... how will that work with the divorce?"

Mrs.K, " Well If we make anything on the sale, it will be split between your dad and me." Putting their plates on the table, " I've actually been thinking about renting an apartment. When you go to college, I might look for a small house, where your school is. I think I would like to get out of Lima."_ Go where no one knows me, find a new job. One where people wont snicker behind my back, because my husband left me. One where the (not so well meaning people) wont constantly express how sorry they feel for me. A place free of insincere concern._

Finishing their breakfast Dave kisses his mom goodbye and leaves for school. Praying he can get through this day.

KH

Kurt fidgets in his closet, having changed his outfit three times already. The first day of school, and Blaine is coming with him. Last year he would have been ecstatic. This year it just complicates everything. Everyone knows Blaine is his boyfriend, but Kurt wonders if Dave has told Azimio about them. _If he has, I'm as good as dead._ He Puts an extra shirt in his bag, something he hasn't done in a while. _Just in case._ Gathering his stuff together, he heads out the door. Wondering how Dave's first day at Warren will go.

BA

Blaine, had woken up three hours early. Finding it hard to sleep in the strange bedroom. The walls a dark dirty beige, the carpet brown shag. He couldn't help but wonder what was living in the musty smelling tendrils. Freaking himself out bad enough that he slept with his tennis shoes on. The house was a circa 1920 bungalow, that had seen better days. Two bedrooms, one bath. The best part of the house was the screened in front porch. Blaine liked the sunny room. He sat out there now watching the night fade and the world wake up. The temperature, a pleasant 70 degrees, the warmth of summer still hanging on. Finishing his bowl of frosted flakes, he sees Kurt pull up. Yelling, " I'll be right back." He runs inside to grab his bag. The phone buzzes on the nightstand. It's a text from Jeremiah, " Courage."

Smiling at the message, he text back: "Thanks, going to need it."

Jeremiah: " How about Dinner tonight? "

Blaine hesitates, thinking of Kurt." I don't know."

Jeremiah:" Think about it and let me know later."

Blaine: " Okay, later."

Jeremiah: " Later."

Pocketing his phone he runs out the door.

Mckinley

Azimio is waiting for Dave when he pulls up. He's the only one who knows he's back. Walking through the front doors feels, weird. Honestly thinking he was done with this place, although it feels good to walk beside his best friend again. The crowds part like the red sea for the duo. Even with his dirty laundry hung out before the world this past spring, he's still at the top of the food chain. Most unwilling to cross him or Azimio. His outer appearance cool, calm and collected, while his insides churn. He's almost to his first period when he sees Kurt. His eyes feast all he can till another guy blocks his view. _Son of a Bitch, Blaine. You can't be too surprised you knew something was going on. What the hell is he doing here?_

Then Kurt looks up, locking eyes with him. In that brief moment, Dave can see the surprise then torment in Kurt's eyes. Knows from the burning look Kurt sends him, that it's him not Blaine that he wants to be with. Something happened and he's going to find out what. But for now he just wants to relieve some of the strain on Kurt's face. Walking past the couple holding hands, he winks " Hey Fancy." He keeps on walking to class as Kurt, stumbles through "Hi."

KH

His juggling act a major fail, all the pins laying at his feet. His heart on the floor with them. _Dave is here, he's back. Why didn't he tell me? Maybe he tried, I haven't really been around. Oh GAGA, he saw us holding hands, he knows. _

Blaine tugs his hand, " Kurt you okay? You look like your going to faint."_ Or maybe I should say swoon, I saw how your eyes devoured Karofsky._

Kurt, nods with a small smile, " I'm fine, just still tired from the busy weekend."

Blaine, " Yeah, I'm sorry for monopolizing your time. You didn't know he was coming back did you?"_ What happened, why didn't you know?_

Kurt, " He must have said something, I just forgot." With a nervous laugh he brushes his bangs back, walking down the hallway._ I've got to talk to him and explain whats going on._

DK

Dave made it to lunch time without incident. So far neither Kurt nor Blaine were in any of his classes. Lunch was a different affair. Azimio, wanted to sit with Mercedes, who is sitting with the couple.

Azimio pleading, " Come on man, I'm so close to her going out with me, I Know stuffs weird with you and Hummel. Don't you at least want to know what's going on?"

Dave, " I want to know, but I really don't want to have that conversation in public." Grabbing a soda. " Look, I'm tired so I'm going to head out to my truck and catch a quick nap."_Sides there's no way in hell, I can sit there and watch the charade._

Azimio, " Okay, but eventually your going to face this man. You want me to help get rid of Bland?"

Dave, shaking his head, " No, I don't want to ruin your chances with Jones. I'll catch ya later."

Azimio, " Later."

KH

Kurt, watches as Dave an Azimio talk in the corner of the cafeteria, glancing over their way. His stomach sinking, when Az glares at Blaine. _By that look, Dave told him, but why hasn't he flattened us yet?_ Looking over at Mercedes, _Bingo._ Then Dave leaves as Azimio walks over taking a seat next to Cedes, " Hey pretty woman." Kurt can't help but smile watching the two, until Azimio, turns and makes eye contact lifting a brow. Blaine concentrating on his food doesn't see Azimio tilt his head in the direction Dave went. Azimio, looks at Blaine, " Hey man, I'm glad your in my advanced chem class, you think you could help me with the assignment for tomorrow?" He pulls out his book and places it next to Blaine. Once again he looks up at Kurt, brow raised. Kurt stands," Uh I forgot something in my locker, I'll be right back." Mercedes, glances between Az and Kurt, while Blaine's, whose nose is in the text book only nods.

DK

Dave walks out into the hall to find, Scott Cooper and four other Puckheads waiting for him. Watching all day for an opening, he finally gave them one.

Scott, "Well if it ain't Karofsky, say we heard them Gleeks really did succeed in turning you Gay."

Dave squaring his shoulders, " Back off Cooper, I'd hate to spend my first day back, messing up your face."

Scott, " Pretty big threat for a pretty boy."

Dave, " Awe that's sweet that you find me pretty, now fuck off creep."

Scott, " Now that's no way to talk to your welcome wagon, especially when we've brought you something cold and refreshing. The best part we all picked different colors, you can be the football teams rainbow colored gay mascot." Bringing their drinks up ready to fire, Dave stands his ground, deciding this will be the last time they slushy him. Kurt walks out just in time to see them cover him in slush.

Dave knew if he didn't take a stand now, this would become a daily occurrence. So he came up swinging catching Cooper in the jaw. Grabbing the next closest he slams him into the lockers. Five against one weren't great odds, so he knew this was gonna hurt, but hopefully it would make them think twice next time. Cooper regained his footing , and punches Dave in the stomach. Doubling over as two others grab his arms. They get ready to finish the job, and Kurt appears. Pulling off the one holding Dave's left arm, the creep turns to face him and to Dave's amazement Fancy uppercuts him, sending him down into the mess of slush. Snapping to Dave swings his right arm sending the puckhead holding it to the ground.

Cooper, " Didn't think I would see the day the Fury would need to be saved by his boyfriend."

Before he can say anymore Dave hits him square in the face, breaking his nose. Cooper backs away holding his bloody nose. Kurt and Dave advance on the rest of the puckheads causing them to retreat. Flinging the rest of the slush to the floor, Dave walks towards his locker to retrieve his shirt. Kurt follows. " Dave, we need to talk."

Dave nods, " Yeah, we do but I need to change first and you need to ice those knuckles champ." smiling, " Damn Fancy, I didn't know you had that in you."

Kurt, smooths his bangs out, with a nervous chuckle, " People forget that not only was I A Cherrio, but Glee is no cake walk. I am always lifting Quinn or one of the other girls, while dancing. Plus my dad taught me how to fight."

Dave, " Noted." Grabbing his bag, they head to the locker room.

Kurt, rubbing his hand watches Dave pull the ruined shirt over his head. The room feels like a sauna. " I'm still breaking it off with Blaine."

Dave leaning over the sink, scrubbing his hair, " Why haven't you already done that?"

Kurt sighs, " It's complicated."

Dave looks over eyes locking with Kurt, " How?'

Kurt, " When I came back, I found out that Blaine's family lost everything. He had to move, hence him coming here, and I just couldn't drop the bomb on him."

Dave, " So you lie to both of us?"

Kurt, " That's not fair, I just needed a couple of days to get him settled. Then I was going to tell him about us."

Dave dries off, walking over to Kurt while slipping on his fresh shirt, " Fancy, I don't want to be your dirty secret, I just want to be yours."

Leaning forward, he kisses Kurt softly, and tenderly. The kiss quickly becomes heated, Kurt tangling his hands in Dave's Hair. Stopping for air, Their faces barely an inch apart when Finn walks in.

Finn, " Hey, what's going on? He's not messing with you is he Kurt?'

Kurt just stares as Dave answers, " Buzz off Hudson, he was just helping me with my French."

Finn, " Oh."

Dave, " Think about what I said Fancy." Picking up his bag he leaves Kurt alone with Finn.

Finn, " That was weird. I didn't know he took french, he's also in my Spanish class."

Kurt just looks at Finn, then leaves the room.

When Kurt comes back, lunch is through. Emptying his still full tray, He grabs the rest of his stuff and begins to walk to his next class with Blaine. Pretending not to notice Blaine's hand dangling beside him, an open invitation to hold it.

Blaine, notices Kurt's flushed appearance, and swollen mouth. " What did you forget in your locker?"

Kurt, freezes for a second his lie forgotten, " Oh, I thought I had left my lip balm in there, but it's been in my bag the whole time."_ Okay, I officially sound like a moron, a big cheating moron. Lip Balm, I was gone all of lunch for lip balm._ Grimacing, he continues to walk.

Blaine let's it go, knowing they are going to have to talk soon. He was Just not up for it today. Taking his seat in class, he pulls out his phone. Sending a text.

Blaine: Pick me up at six?"

Jeremiah: Sounds Great.

A/N: Next chapter is almost ready to Post. Sorry again for the delay, had some computer issues plus I was unhappy with some stuff and did some rewriting.


	15. The Reason Sympathy

The Reason-Sympathy

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did it would be two hours long, and on every week :)

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts. hope you are all still enjoying the story. The song is called Sympathy by Goo Goo Dolls and will be in bold and italics.

_**"Only enemies speak the truth; Friends and lovers lie endlessly, caught in the web of duty."**_

_**Stephen King**_

Thursday Morning

Dave hadn't talked to Kurt since Tuesday in the locker room. They only stare at each other, each glance, Killing them both a little inside . Now walking into school, Dave is bombarded by a very happy, but anxious Azimio. " Dude, she said yes!"

Dave genuinely happy for his friend, " That's great man."

Azimio, " There's a condition though, I have to join Glee."

Dave laughs, " That is hilarious, and slightly evil. For real though, You'll do great at it Az."

Azimio, " Well there's another condition , and dude hear me out before you freak. She wants you to join also."

Dave, " What?"

Azimio, " Please man, I've been chasing after her for almost a year, the finish line is in sight."

Dave, " Why me?" _This will be hell, if I have to sit watching Kurt sing._

Azimio. " The Glee club has been trying to build up their numbers for something they call a wall of sound. Their having a contest to see who can get the most people to join." Getting down on one knee in the hall, and tugging on Dave's leg, "Please."

Dave sighing, " Get up man, you know I would go to hell and back for you, But you owe me big this time."_ And hell is what it will feel like._

Thursday Afternoon

Azimio's nervousness was catching. By time they walked into Glee for their audition both were sweating. Dave was used to singing in the privacy of his own room. The only person he's sung for being Fancy. This was different, face to face and with a room full people, some who still don't like him. Noticing the shock on Kurt's face as they enter, and a few Glare's he opts to go first.

Whispering to the band as Azimio takes a seat next to Mercedes, grinning , she holds his best friends hand._That makes this all worth it._ Picking up one of the acoustic guitars he begins.

_**Stranger than your sympathy, And this is my apology**_

_**I killed myself from the inside out, And all my fears have pushed you out**_

_**And I wished for things that I don't need (all I wanted)**_

_**And what I chased won't set me free (all I wanted) **_ Looking directly at Kurt as he sings the next line.

_**And I get scared but I'm not crawlin' on my knees**_

KH

Tuesday after school his lips still on fire, he decides he can't handle the lies anymore. Two hours after dropping Blaine off, he was on his way back to his house. He didn't call first, afraid of chickening out. Slowing to a stop a few houses down, he finds an open place to park. Gathering up his courage, his door halfway open, when he sees a car pull up in front of Blaine's house. Pulling his door shut, he observes a guy who looks familiar walk up to the door. A sinking feeling in his gut starts to form as Blaine comes outside smiling. Driving away they pass by Kurt, Blaine never seeing him. Sitting there Kurt suppresses a feeling of jealousy._ Hell I should be happy, I was just coming over here to break it off. Besides they could be just friends, it's not like he driving across state lines to stay with another man._ Banging his head on the steering wheel, " Why now when I've finally got the courage to end it?"

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Everything's all wrong, yeah**_

_**Everything's all wrong, yeah**_

_**Where the hell did I think I was?**_

He stays that way for a minute, till he jumps up with a revelation._ The guy in the car was Jeremiah. Well wasn't he the pot calling the kettle black. Friends my Ass._

_**And stranger than your sympathy, Take these things, so I don't feel**_

_**I'm killing myself from the inside out, And now my heads been filled with doubt**_

Now it was Thursday, and Kurt hadn't talked to Dave, and barely spoken to Blaine. Still trying to find a diplomatic way to approach him about what he saw_. Seeing how I'm just as guilty._

BA

His dinner with Jeremiah had been wonderful. They hit it off instantly, just different enough to compliment each other. The only downside was the guilt he felt. He should have told Kurt about the dinner, but he couldn't. He wasn't fickle, he knows the love he feels for Kurt is real, but it's almost as though his subconscious mind knew long ago that it would eventually come to an end. He had started the grieving process months ago, and didn't even know it. Now it felt like time to move on. He just has to figure out how to do it . Sitting here watching Dave sing to Kurt._ Cause really who else is he singing for?_ He starts to get a few ideas.

_**We're taught to lead the life you choose (all I wanted)**_

_**You know your love's run out on you ( all I wanted)**_

_**And you can't see when all your dreams aren't coming true**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**It's easy to forget, yeah**_

_**When you choke on the regrets, yeah**_

_**Who the hell did I think I was?**_

The club claps, and everyone congratulates Dave except Kurt. He just sits there and locks eyes with Dave. Knowing if he gets to close, it will all go so wrong and so right at the same time. Kurt watches Dave's eyes darken, then turn away. Shocking Kurt he chooses a seat next to Sam. He can over hear them talking about some sci fi movie, _Frankenfish, Is there actually a movie called that? And when did those too get buddy buddy._

Blaine takes in Kurt's reaction to Sam and Dave chatting. Formulating his plan. _Didn't Kurt tell me that he thought at one time Sam was on team gay, maybe he still was. _Nodding towards Dave and Sam, " They seem to be really good friends."

Kurt miffed, " It's news to me."

Blaine, _Bingo, there's the jealousy I'm looking for, I know it's not the greatest plan, But if he leaves me first, then I could be the better man and forgive him and salvage our friendship. I also wont feel so bad about seeing Jeremiah, if he's already moved on._ " I've seen them talking all week. I'm sure they've just bonded over football." smiling as Kurt glare's daggers as the blond boy whispers something to Dave, while Azimio gets ready for his performance. "Hey and think they'll get even closer now that Dave's in glee. Aren't you glad he's making more friends?"

Kurt, Flat, " Yeah, great."

Blaine, decides to go in for the kill, whispering, " Are you sure Sam's straight? Because they look really good together."

xoxoxooxooxoxo

Dave was the first one out the door when Glee ended, followed by Sam. Kurt, walks behind as the two carry on their conversation from before._ What the hell, Didn't they hate each other last year? Why are they standing so close, their shoulders are almost brushing. _Following the two all the way out to their cars._ okay, maybe I'm over reacting. There they just knuckle bumped gay guys don't do that._ Turning around to look for Blaine, he sees him saying goodbye to Finn. Almost screaming as Blaine bumps knuckles with Finn. Deciding to wait in the car, he watches as Dave's truck drives out of sight.

DK

His body exhausted, his mind a mess and his heart broken, the last thing he wants to see when he comes home is his father's car. But there it sits. With a grunt, he climbs out of the truck and goes inside. His mother meets him at the door. " David, I know your tired hon, but your dad came over for dinner. He wants to talk over some stuff, about the house. I think you should join us okay." Seeing the hopeful look in his moms eyes, " Sure, just let me get cleaned up."

Walking into the dining room, he's unsure of how to address his dad, or if he even should. The room felt thick with pent up emotions. He decides to just nod, taking his seat across fro his mother. Silently angry that his father chose to sit at the head._ You forfeited that spot jerk._ Looking down at his plate, unable to face the man that makes up the other half of his genetic makeup.

Mrs.K, " We were just discussing the sale of the house, and what we should ask for it."

Dave once again just nods.

Mrs.K, " How was school, honey?"

Dave, " It was okay, Mercedes finally said yes to Azimio."

His mom getting ready to speak again, wanting to keep the conversation going, is interrupted by Paul, " So you two are still good friends?"

Dave, gives his dad a hard look, " Yeah we are, why wouldn't we be?"

Mrs.K, quickly trying to diffuse the situation, " Dave, why were you late today?"

Dave, glares at his dad, then turns to his mom, " Az and me joined Glee club."

Paul, " I thought you called them homo explosion?"

The clank of his fork on the plate, causes his mom to jump. His father senses the danger in the air and tries to back peddle, " I mean I know your gay and all, but at least your not flamboyant like that Hummel Kid."

Cocking his head he looks at his father, with a growl, " Your not allowed to speak his name, Hear me?"

Paul, " Don't take that tone with me, son."

Dave his voice still a growl, " I'm not your son, I'm not anyones son."

Mrs.K standing, " Paul It's time you left. I don't know what made me to think this was a good idea." _You idiot, were through but your son needs you. I can forgive you for hurting me, but not my baby._

Paul flustered," Dammit woman, until the divorce my name is still on this house."

Dave stands, knocking his chair over in the process, His voice pure acid " Don't talk to her that way."

For the first time in Paul Karofsky's adult life, he's afraid of another man. And that man is his son.

Dave looks at his father and there is no pleasure in the fear he sees, only more pain. " Now I'm not going to ask, I'm telling you to leave."

Paul stands and throws his napkin down. He looks like he has more to say, but one more look at his son, he thinks better of it and leaves.

She stands frozen until she hears the front door close, " Baby, I'm sorry about that."

Walking by his mom, he gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, " It's not yours to apologize for ma. I'm gonna go upstairs and rest before my shift."

He rinses off in the shower, and sets his alarm. If he's lucky he can get at least four hours. Restless from the drama below he strums on his guitar, softly singing.

_**And Stranger than your sympathy, And all these thoughts you stole from me**_

_**And I'm not sure where I belong, And no where's home and no more wrong**_

_**And I was in love with things I tried to make you believe I was**_

_**And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted**_

_**And all the dark and all the lies were the empty things disguised as me**_

Looking at his phone on the nightstand, he almost does it. Wanting so bad to hear Kurt's voice. Instead he puts down his guitar, and curls up on his side facing the wall, facing away from temptation.

A/N: More coming soon, going to work on my Zombie fic before I turn in. For any following that story should be a new chapter up tomorrow.


	16. Ties That Bind

The Reason-The Ties That Bind

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

A/N: Thanks so much to everybody reading this story. Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts. The song is Cannonball by Brandi Carlile and will be in bold and italics.

_**"The way to love anything is to realize that it may be lost." Gilbert K. Chesterton**_

Dave Friday Morning

_**I was born when I met you, Now I'm dying to forget you**_

_**And That is what I know**_

He lays in bed staring at the stained ceiling. _That will need a coat of paint, along with most of the rooms. Least the roof is new._ Last night his mom told him a Realtor would be stopping by Monday, to look over the house and give them a list of things that will need to be done if their going to sell the house. _Just what I need more shit to do. At least It will help keep my mind off Fancy._ Sighing he rubs his face and gets out of bed. Looking in his closet for something to wear,_ Damn, I'm not sure how much more I can take. Seeing Kurt here or there is bad enough, now I'll have to see him all the time with Glee. He knows how I feel, he seems to want me, but yet he's still not mine .I've just got to stay busy, time moves fast. He may want me, but not enough. He would rather hurt me than Blaine. I'll be able to shake the dust of this town off me again soon, and take my Ma with me. I just wish that saying about absence making the heart grow fonder wasn't true._

Picking a green t-shirt and some light blue jeans, he gets dressed. The kitchen is quiet this morning, his mother left for work early. Grabbing a bowl of Golden Crisp, he sits down at the table to finish his homework._ It wont be bad to get out from under this house. Cut my hours down, not rushing every morning to get stuff done. Sell it now, one last string severed that ties me here._

The Halls of McKinley

_**Though I dreamed I would fall, Like a wounded cannonball**_

_**Sinking down with my heart in tow**_

DK

Dave walks in alone. His best friend is with someone else, and he's okay with that. Then he sees Kurt, his smile directed at another. Taking a deep breath he walks past him catching the faint smell of his cologne. His heart still raw from the confrontation with his father yesterday, he had forgotten to fortify his defenses. Seeing Fancy first thing, cuts deep.

KH

The hallway crowded their shoulders almost touching as they pass each other, Kurt turns just in time to lock eyes with Dave, his smile dies on his lips. Dave looks away first but not before Kurt sees the hurt that flashes in his eyes. _What am I doing?_ Dropping Blaine's hand, he follows after Dave, before he can reach him Sam comes around the corner. Kurt stops, frozen in place. He watches as Dave's face lights up and they lean in for a Bro Hug. Remembering their whispered conversations in Glee, and his own questions about Sam's sexuality Kurt stays where he is. Doubt filling him up, leaving him scared and cold._ Have I hurt him enough to lose him?_

_**Bright lights like white lightning**_

_**Who shot me down, Who will cut me down**_

DK

Dave is glad to see Sam. They've connected this week. With Azimio being bitten by the love bug, it's nice to have another friend. A genuine one. With Sam, he can be himself, let his guard down. He doesn't have to sensor what he thinks or says. Sam is confident in his own sexuality and doesn't worry what others think. He's just Sam. Right now he's like a light house to Dave, A beacon of light in his storm ravaged mind. He still confides all to Az but he's not around as much and Dave doesn't want to bring him down. Sam has his own troubles and the two boys can commiserate together. They have first period study hall together so side by side they walk to class. Dave not noticing Kurt watching after them tears in his eyes.

Blaine

Observing the scene play out before him, he feels like an Ass. He only wanted to force Kurt's hand, so he could come out smelling like a rose. _What kind of friend does that make me ? I know part of me, mainly my pride is wounded, but it's no excuse. If I still love him how can I hurt him like this? This is going to end today, if were meant to be then he will come back to me. If were not...I'll get over it. Eventually. Sides there's Jeremiah, and things felt good the other day._

Blaine sees Kurt turn the corner, _He didn't even come back to me in the hallway._

Study Hall

Dave finished his homework at breakfast and thought about sleeping, but his mind swims with things that need to be done. Taking out a piece of paper he begins to make a list.

_What did my ma call it, Curb Appeal? She's definitely been watching to much TLC. Okay Flowers and mulch, paint for the ceilings, clean the gutters and power wash the house, clear the brush pile from the back yard, paint the trim around the house, repair the shed roof,_

Sam leans over, " Hey man what are you writing, I thought you were gonna sleep?"

Dave, " A list of things I've got to do, it's going to get longer when that Realtor comes."

Sam glances over at the list, " Need some help? I don't have anything better to do, and you probably better get some of that done, before football starts."

Dave, " That would be awesome man, I'm off Saturday. I'll probably sleep in till one though. I get off early tonight."

Sam, " Cool, I'll come around 1:30, and we can get started."

Dave smiles at his friend, glad to call him that.

Sam smiles back. They've had their issues in the past, but that had been Dave's fault. Sam's friendship with Finn and Puck, never had a chance with Quinn in the mix. The only other person Sam was close to was Mike, and he spent most of his time with Tina or his family. Once their past was no longer a problem the two broken hearted boys found each other. Sam was surprised to find out how much they had in common. Both liked science fiction, played the guitar, enjoyed football and fishing, both had fallen for someone that they knew would hurt them, and like Dave he has to sit in Glee and watch the one he wants with someone else.

_**Someone told me a lie, Someone looked me in the eye**_

_**And said time will ease all your pain**_

_**But behold when you fall, It's that same old cannonball**_

_**Coming back for your heart again**_

Lunch Time

Kurt walks beside Blaine to their table, both quiet and lost in their thoughts since morning.

Blaine, " Kurt, can we maybe go somewhere private to talk?"

Kurt doesn't look up, " Sure." Getting up Blaine follows him, and they walk to the auditorium.

Kurt sits on the edge of the stage while Blaine stands.

Blaine, " Kurt," pointing between them, " This needs to end."

Kurt, _okay this hurts more than I thought it would, _" So your going to leave me too?"

Blaine grimacing, " I assume by too, you mean Dave, and if that's the case, shouldn't I be leaving?"

Kurt puts his face in his hands, " I... I'm in love with Dave, you were right about my feelings. I didn't want to believe it at first, ...It just happened. " looking at Blaine, " I'm so sorry Blaine. I should have said something sooner, but I didn't want to hurt you, then everything with your family..." sighing he looks away.

Blaine moves to stand between Kurt's legs, " Look, I'm not going to lie,... it hurts, but I need to come clean too. I had dinner with Jeremiah Tuesday."

Kurt, " I know I saw you."

Blaine, " Oh... It was just as friends, but It could be more and I should have been honest with you."

Kurt, " How did everything get so messed up?"

Blaine laughing a little, " I think sometimes when you care about someone, you do stupid things like lying to them to keep from hurting them, only to hurt them more in the long run."

Tears run down Kurt's cheeks, Blaine reaches up to wipe them away, " I'm sorry Kurt, I also Played up the relationship between Sam and Dave, they are friends but nothing more."

Kurt, " Why?"

Blaine, " I thought It was a way to get everything out in the open between us, but it was more than that." Looking down at his shoes, " Part of me, a part I'm not proud of wanted to hurt you, for hurting me."

Kurt pushes Blaine's chin up and looks him in the eye searching. _I've always put him on a pedestal, perfect, Ideal. He's flawed just like me, were just two stupid guys making stupid mistakes._ His thoughts freeing, " It's okay, I understand."_ And I do, part of me wanted to hurt you when you kissed Rachel, and don't even get me started on the Gap attack._

Blaine stares back at Kurt, " Can I have a goodbye Kiss?"

Kurt alarmed, " Are you going to leave me totally, Has this really ruined us? "

Blaine, " I still want to be friends Kurt, but I think it best we take some time to ourselves."

Kurt his heart shattering, " Okay."

Blaine, " It's not forever I promise, I just need some room to breathe, you know fully get over what ever this part of us was." Leaning into Kurt, "I think i'm going to get reacquainted with Jeremiah, but I'm not going to jump into anything to fast, that seems to just cause me trouble." Blaine, backs away turning to leave.

Kurt jumping down grabs his shoulder, " Wait, don't you want your goodbye kiss?"

The two boys meet, lips touching, it's sweet and full of heartache.

Dave, stands in the back of the auditorium, he came in here to sleep, thinking it would be slightly easier in the darkened room, when he saw them. They were talking softly, so he couldn't hear, but he could see. Each touch and caress lashing him. The Kiss was the last strike, he was out, gone, flying to his car. His heart completely torn and tattered. Wishing he could rewind the tape, stop it from happening, but Kurt never came after him Tuesday, didn't want him, now he saw the proof. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. I should have stayed gone, I could have helped my mom from Indiana._

Sam sees Dave running from the school, " Hey Dave, wait."

Dave stops but doesn't turn to his friend, tears fill his eyes but don't fall, " Hey."

Sam, " You okay?"

Dave, " Just ruff today, I think I'm going to go home early."

Sam, " You wanna talk about it man?"

Dave sighs, trying to keep his emotion in, voice cracking, " I can't Sam, It hurts too bad. I saw them in the..."

Sam, " It's okay, you don't have to say it, just give me a call if you need anything k."

Nodding Dave walks away.

Kurt feels eyes on him the rest of the day. Every time he turns around he finds Sam glaring at him. _Maybe Blaine's wrong about Sam and Dave._

The last bell ringing Kurt goes in search of Dave. _Where is he? I haven't seen him since this morning._ Sam comes around the corner.

Kurt cautious, " Sam, hey uh have you seen Dave?"

Sam his tone angry, " I think you need to leave him alone." Walking away Sam feels bad, knowing that he was taking some of the anger at his own situation out on Kurt, but after seeing Dave so upset, he wasn't able to keep the venom out of his voice. He knew what it was like to be yanked like a yoyo. Turning back around, "I don't know everything that's going on between you two, but I think you've hurt him enough."

Kurt walks away, unable to see the anger in Sam's eyes directed at him._ I need to find out what's between those two. Are they just friends or am I hopeless? I have to talk to Dave, Tell him it's officially over between me and Blaine._

He tries calling his number for the fourth time, it goes straight to voice mail.

Kurt, " Dave, I need to talk to you... please."

Frustrated Kurt leaves school, on his way home he drives by The Karofsky house. seeing his car in the driveway Kurt stops. Taking a deep breath he knocks on the door.

Mrs.K, smiling " Hey Kurt, nice to see you."

Kurt, " Hello, Is Dave available?"

Mrs.K, " Sure hon, just go on up, I know he's still awake because I can hear him playing his guitar."

Kurt smiles at Dave's mom, and climbs the stairs. Standing outside Dave's room he can hear him singing.

_**I was born when I met you, Now I'm dying to forget you**_

_**And that is what I know**_


	17. The ReasonFinal Chapter

The Reason-Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

A/N: Thanks to everybody who has read this story. This will be the last regular chapter. It's hard to believe my one shot, has turned into 17 chapters. I hope you all like the ending, I originally had more planned, but the story had other notions. Beware there is fluffiness. Also I totally feel off my game, real life stuff throwing me curves so I hope you like it. There will be an epilogue soon, I just want to make sure I do it right. Thanks again for reading.

_**"True Love stories never have endings." Richard Bach**_

Dave's Room

The sound of the door opening stills his hand mid strum. His breath catching as Kurt walks in and closes the door.

Kurt quietly, " Dave."

Dave stands and Kurt backs away, bumping into a box he looks down realizing it's a moving box._ Is he going to leave again?_

Dave angry, " What are you doing here?"

Kurt winces at Dave's tone, " I need to talk to you."

Dave turns away from Kurt to look out the window, " You may need to talk to me, but I don't want to talk to you." _God just leave, your killing me._

Kurt tears threatening to fall, " Is this about Sam?"

Dave jerks around, " What?"_ What the hell is he talking about?_

Kurt, " Do you like Sam?"  
Dave angry ," What the hell are you talking about?"

Kurt, " Sam told me to stay away, your more than angry at me, I see you two together all the time. Are you in love with him?"_ I'll die if you are._

Dave walks toward Kurt, " First off Sam is just my friend."

Kurt begins to cry,_ Oh no it's me and Blaine all over again, I told him me and Dave were just friends, I'm being punished._

Dave turns away again not wanting to see his tears, "This has nothing to do with Sam, I saw you Kurt."

Kurt, " What?"

Dave, " I saw you and Blaine today." Turning around and getting in Kurt's face," I saw you two kissing, and touching. Do you want to lie to me any more, tell me how you want to be with me?" Kurt backs up against the door, Dave his voice getting louder " Go ahead Kurt, fill my head with more bull shit. You want to know why I came back, I came back for you. I should have stayed gone."

Kurt his voice tiny, " So you don't love Sam?"

Dave, " No, I love you. Wait I don't have a heart any more since you ripped it out earlier today and stomped all over it, so I guess I should say I loved you."

Kurt reaches up and Kisses Dave, the shock and hurt cause Dave to kiss back. Kurt's arms around his neck, Dave moans into his mouth before tearing himself away and moving to the far side of the room.

Dave, " Leave, I don't want your kisses."_ I'm weak, dammit leave._

Kurt feels the blow, his breath leaving him, " Dave you don't understand, Blaine and I are through. What you saw earlier was us saying goodbye."

Dave, " I don't want to hear it Kurt, I know what I saw. It didn't look like goodbye to me."

Kurt walks over to Dave emboldened by the knowledge that Dave loves him, " Please, it was goodbye." He reaches out touching Dave's arm, " Please, listen to me."

Dave jerks his arm away, " I said leave."

Kurt desperate wraps his arms around Dave's waist holding tight, " Please Dave, listen to me It's over, were done for good. He doesn't even want to be around me. Dave please." Burying his face in Dave's chest, "I never meant to hurt you, I love you."

Dave brings his arms up around Kurt, " Fancy, I can't handle these games." sighing, "Everything with my dad yesterday, what happened earlier today, there's not much of me left."

Kurt, " This isn't a game, I want you and only you. I should have been honest with you and Blaine from the beginning. Please give me another chance." His hold tightens around Dave, breathing in his scent, hoping it will be enough to last him if Dave rejects him.

Dave doesn't want to take another chance, but he can feel Kurt's heart beat against his, the smell of his aftershave and slightly scented hair. His body so empty an hour ago slowly filling with warmth again. Rubbing his face along the side of Kurt's hair, he sighs "Fancy, I love you please don't hurt me any more."

Kurt cries new tears wetting Dave's shirt, " I promise I wont, does this mean what I think it means?"

Dave kisses him, their lips barely apart, " Yes, on one condition."

Kurt, " Anything."

Dave smiling sits on the bed, " I need to rest before my shift, will you sing me a bedtime song?"

Kurt, " I know the perfect song."

Dave lays back on the bed feeling lighter than he has in a long time, he almost laughs when Kurt starts singing. Almost, instead he just feels his heart mending with each verse.

Kurt sitting beside Dave, " _**I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you."**_

Late Friday

Kurt, " Dave,... wake up Dave."

Dave rolls over pulling Kurt even closer, sleepy, " Huh?"

Kurt, " Your alarm went off ten minutes ago, I think you broke it when you hit snooze because it hasn't went off again."

Dave starting to doze off again, " I don't care, now hush Fancy, I'm trying to sleep."

Kurt, struggling to get up, " You sir need to go to work, and I need to get home before my dad kills me." grinning, "Who knows he might be looking for me as we speak, he could show up here any minute."

Dave leaps out of bed, " Okay I'm up, you win."_ I hope he's joking._

Kurt sits on the bed and watches Dave get ready for work, " What happened with your dad?"

Dave, looks at Kurt through the mirror, " Can I tell you about it later?" smiling , " I'm kind of in a good mood right now."

Kurt smiles back and nods, " What are all the boxes for?"

Dave, " My mom's selling the house."

Kurt, " Does it make you sad?" _It made me sad, a little. Hard leaving a place with so many memories of my mom._

Dave, " A little at first, but then I just felt relieved not to have to worry about the mortgage payment." Turning to Kurt, " It means I can quit the night shift and cut back my hours."

Kurt stands, "Does this mean, I will get to see my boyfriend more?"

Dave kisses Kurt quick, " Yes Sir." Stepping around him to the door, " Oh I should probably mention Sam is coming over tomorrow to help me get some things done around here."

Kurt, " What time should I be here then?"

Dave laughs as he walks down the stairs, "Kurt should I be worried, are you one of those Jealous possessive types?"

Kurt, "No, no worries, I just know what a catch you are, and I'm not taking any chances."

Dave grins, " I don't think you have to worry, but he'll be here around 1:30."


	18. Pledging My Love

The Reason Epilogue-Pledging my Love

Disclaimer: Own nothing :(

A/N: Thanks again to everybody who has read this Fic :) Beware, more sugary Dave Fluff. The Song is called Pledging my Love by Johnny Ace and will be in bold and Italics.

_**"Love is the emblem of eternity; It confounds all notion of time; Effaces all memory of a beginning, all fear of a end." - Madame de Stael**_

**Saturday Clean up**

**"Kid don't eat that." ** Dropping his half eaten ham sandwich, Dave turns around with a grin on his face. Standing on the sidewalk in front of his house is his former boss and savior Gerry. A tall brute of a man, with dark black hair and green eyes. The first time he met Gerry, He scared the hell out of Dave, now he realizes how much he misses the man, who became like a father to him.

Dave walks towards him, "Man, I can't believe your here."

Kurt and Sam, watch awe struck as Dave is grabbed up in a bear hug by a man neither has ever seen. Dave turns to them, "Gerry, this is _Kurt_ and My good friend Sam Evans." Smiling the two boys say hi. Kurt catches the way Dave introduces him, and blushes. _He must of told him about me._

Dave, "Gerry owns the restaurant I worked at in Indiana, and rented me the apartment."

Gerry, " Dave was my best employee." Looking at Dave, "It's not the same without you."

Dave, " What brings you to lovely Lima?"

Gerry, "I had some business up in Toledo, and thought I would drop in and see for my self how your doing."

Dave smiles, "Hey, come inside and say hi to my ma."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Glee

**April-Senior Prom**

_**Forever my darling our love will be true, Always and forever I'll love only you**_

_**Just promise me darling your love in return, May this fire in my soul dear forever burn**_

Kurt and Blaine were putting on their finishing touches. Dave and Sam would be there soon, along with Azimio and Mercedes. All of them had pitched in and rented a limo.

Kurt, "I am so excited about tonight."

Blaine, "I second that." Fiddling with his bow tie, "I can't seem to get this straight."  
Kurt walks over and helps him, "Your just nervous. What time does he get off?"

Blaine blushing, "Well he should be leaving the store now, he's just meeting us there so He has time to get ready."

Kurt, "Good,.. how do I look?"

Blaine his eyes raking over Kurt, "Gorgeous."

Even a few months ago that would have made Kurt uncomfortable, but now things had rebalanced themselves. Their friendship bounced back, even stronger than before. No misconceptions about one another, each one seeing the other for who they really were.

Kurt, "Thank you, I can say the same about you. Well have to get a mop and bucket, Jeremiah's going to melt at the sight of you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Glee

Dave stands in the small apartment living room next to Sam while his mom snaps pictures.

They moved after Christmas, and even with the market bad, the house sold by March. Looking at his mom smiling, he realizes even with all the heartache, he wouldn't change anything. His soul bathed in fire, may have been burnt, but ultimately it was molded into something better. He was not the only one responsible for the happiness written on his mothers face. _Gerry._ He's been seeing a lot of his old boss and friend, who frequently, makes the trek into Lima. Dave is happy for his mom. The last time he seen his father was the championship game, which the titans won again, this time with less drama.

That's been a while now, and he didn't even talk to him that night. His dad just watched him from the sidelines. Dave had even hung around after the game, hoping his dad would come say something,_ anything_, but he didn't. Sam had found him that night, huddled under the bleachers. He didn't cry, but talking with his best friend, he finally grieved for his loss. Now he considers that part of his life dead and buried.

Now standing next to Sam, and reflecting on his Senior year, He smiles. He hopes to return the favor, not with a burial but a birth. Sam didn't want to come tonight, But Dave said there was no way he was letting him miss it. Sides he had it on good authority that a certain someone would be flying solo tonight.

**Prom **

_**My Heart's at your command dear, To Keep, Love and Hold**_

_**Making you happy is my desire dear, Keeping you is my goal**_

The theme was Classic Love. The gymnasium filled with silver streamers and soft lighting. Dave holds Kurt close. Swaying to the music, he buries his face in his loves hair. Kurt sighs and holds on tighter, smiling when he sees Blaine float past with a beaming Jeremiah.

Sam is a wall flower, watching everyone with a frown in place. Then a soft perfume, cherry blossoms drifts over him and he turns to find Quinn beside him.

Quinn, "Sam, would you like to dance?"

Dave smiles, he sees his best Friend take the floor. What Sam didn't know was Dave and Quinn had a talk. Sam never saw the looks she sent his way, or what was really in her eyes. She had regretted everything, it was the classic don't know what you got till it's gone story. After some persuading, he promised her Sam would be here, even if he had to hog tie him. Now he knew it was worth it as they moved to the music. For once, Sam's smile reached his eyes.

Dave whispering into Kurt's ear, "I love you, Hummel."

Kurt giggling, "I love you too, Ham Hock."

_**I'll forever love you, for the rest of my days**_

_**I'll never part from you, or your loving ways**_

_**Just promise me darling your love in return,**_

_**May this fire in my soul dear forever burn**_


End file.
